Quand l'amour s'en mêle !
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: [UA] Une nouvelle arrive dans la classe d'Ichigo. Amour, jalousie, voyage, délires fous! pas mal de couples vont se former au cour de l'histoire et pour savoir des quels il s'agit, venez lire :D schoolfic! personnages et fic complètement déjanté(e)s! bokou d'humour et de romance c'est ma 1ère fic... debut maladroit mais mieux au fur et mesure de l histoire) FANFIC EN PAUSE
1. une nouvelle amie

**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle amie.**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 ans, élève de terminale dans un lycée de Karakura, mène une vie toute à fait normale..._

Ichigo : C'est quoi le cours d'après, Keigo ?

Keigo : français

Ichigo : oh...

Prof : bon aller c'est partit pour un petit cours de français spécial, une jeune française de votre âge d'origine japonaise va nous assister pendant quelques temps. Interdit de flirter avec je vous préviens!

Tous : -' madame quand même.. .

Prof : aller vous pouvez entrer Mlle.

? : Oui madame.

_La jeune fille entra dans la classe et tous la regardèrent, elle était petite, brune, cheveux mi- longs, de grand yeux d'un bleu profond, et semblai stressée. _

? : Bonjour je me présente, Rukia Kuchiki, j'ai 17 ans et je vais vous aider pour vos cours de français. _Elle avait un accent qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, mais son japonais était parfait._

Prof : bon on va faire les présentations de tout le monde, mais en français *sourire sadique*

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! **_L'heure passa très vite_

Ichigo : Tiens Tatsuki, Orihime vous venez manger avec nous ?

Tatsuki et Orihime : bien sûr, on va ou ? Le toit ou dans le parc du lycée ?

Ichigo : peu importe, allons au parc.

Mizuiro : tiens regardez c'est l'assistante française, elle est toute seule...

Keigo : tiens cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ça, toujours à tout remarquer lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille

Tatsuki : irrécupérable celui la *coup de poing sur la tête*

Ichigo : hé ! Rukia tu viens manger avec nous ?

Rukia : euh... je ne voudrai tout de même pas m'imposer...

Ichigo : allé viens :)

Rukia : heu ok

Orihime : j'ai de la soupe de brocolis au chocolat et au miel, qui en veux ?

Tous : beurk non merci -_-'

Tatsuki : Rukia, c'est quoi qui t'as donné envie d'assister des cours de français ?

Rukia : je voulais revenir au japon, et vu que je suis bilingue, j'en ai profité et cela me permet de rencontrer des gens.

Orihime : tu as beaucoup d'amis en France ?

Rukia : pas vraiment, ils ont une mentalité bizarre... et ici je ne connais personne, enfaite j'ai quasiment toujours été seule...

Ichigo : pourtant tu as l'air sympa mais un peu timide, c'est la première impression que j'ai eue en te voyant.

Rukia : je ne sais pas. Bref

Tatsuki : t'inquiète, dans la bande ils sont tous super cool et on rigole beaucoup ensemble, t'y a ta place toi aussi J

Rukia : on ne se connaît même pas... mais merci quand même.

_La journée passa rapidement et Rukia, qui assistai à tous les cours en tant qu'élève commençai à s'y plaire. 18h45_

Ichigo : tiens ? C'est toi Rukia ? Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

Rukia : rien je me promène, et toi ?

Ichigo : je rentre chez moi, ce n'est pas loin.

Rukia : c'est si calme.

Ichigo : oui. Tu étais à paris ?

Rukia : non, à Marseille, mais j'aimerai y aller un jour

Ichigo : ah ok. Nous avons un voyage scolaire nous irons en France à Montpellier et j'ai la flemme

Rukia : c'est joli là-bas vas-y. bon je crois que je vais rentrer, au revoir. _* elle est distante ou quoi ? XDD*_

Ichigo : tu habites ou toi du coup ?

Rukia : je vais chercher un hôtel, puis je trouverai un appart plus tard.

Ichigo : oh je vois. *regarde l'heure* _19h10 _ aaaaah je vais me faire engeuler je file aller ja nee !

Rukia : à plush' ! *_il est plutôt sympas comme mec ^-^ je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il a vécu des choses difficiles dans son passé... Il a l'air différent des autres garçons. _

A suivre... )


	2. souvenirs de pluie

Bonjours a tous et à toute! Voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Bleach ne m'appartiens pas! *pars pleurer* monde cruel :'(

Chapitre 2 : souvenirs de pluie.

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à l'hôtel, Rukia est à la cam avec son beau-frère... _

Rukia : salut grand frère comment vas-tu ?

Beau-frère de Rukia : bien et toi ? Tu te fais à la vie japonaise ?

Rukia : oui, je me suis fait des amis, ils sont sympas avec moi. Dis-moi Byakuya, onee-chan es la ?

Byakuya : tant mieux, profite-en. Oui je l'appelle tout de suite. Hisana ! Rukia a la cam !

Hisana : j'arrive ! Salut toi ! Alors au lycée ? Tu t'es fait des ami(e)s ? Et les mecs sont comment ?! Dis-moi tout !

Byakuya : et bien quel enthousiasme !

Rukia : le lycée es bien, les gens sont cool et je suis resté avec un groupe toute la journée, les mecs sont bien, surtout un qui es mignon et sympas

Hisana : tu craque pour lui ?! C'est quoi son nom ?

Rukia : t'es pas bien toi ! Sa fais à peine une journée que je le connais, et je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Et vous deux les amours ça va ? Il s'appelle Ichigo...

Hisana : Ichigo, sa gère comme nom. Nous ça va très bien ! *pose sa tête contre celle de son cher mari Byakuya-sama*

Rukia : vous êtes chou ! Bon je vous laisse bye vous deux à plus tard :) Bonne Nuit

Hisana : bonne nuit fait de beaux rêves a plus )

Byakuya : bonne nuit. :)

Rukia : ^-^ *coupe la cam*

_La semaine passa. Samedi __**17 juin**__, Rukia était assis __sur un banc au parc et regardai un petit groupe de jeunes jouer au football._

Ichigo : tiens t'est la toi ? Salut !

Rukia : salut, bah ouais comme tu peux le voir.

Ichigo : et tu fais quoi ici toute seule ?

Rukia : je regarde les jeunes jouer au foot. Et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

Ichigo : je viens chercher ma sœur, c'est la brune qui joue au foot

Rukia : ah ok ! Elle a quel âge ?

Ichigo : 13, mais je dois l'accompagner à un match important, et je vais rester l'encourager elle et son équipe. Tu veux venir ?

Rukia : mais je la connais pas... bon ok ^^

_Un peu plus tard..._

Rukia : je voulais te poser une question... c'est plutôt indiscret enfaite...

Ichigo : vas-y dis on verra bien

Rukia : voilà... enfaite, tu es bizarre depuis hier... Et je te trouve bien triste aujourd'hui... que se passe-t-il ?

Ichigo : c'est un mauvais jour aujourd'hui...

Rukia : tu veux en parler ? Nous commençons a bien nous connaitre et je voudrai en savoir plus sur toi...

Ichigo : ... c'est lié à un évènement funeste datant de mes neuf ans... ma mère est morte en voulant me protéger d'un bus qui venait a tout allure... Elle m'a poussé hors d'atteinte, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, il a freiné mais la pluie était battante, il a patiné et lui es rentré dedans... moi je n'ai même pas pu la protéger... _*les hollow ne font pas partit de ma fic j'ai dû changer les evenements.*_

Rukia : je... je suis désolée... je ne savais pas que cela était si grave... excuse-moi de ma stupide question...

Ichigo : ce n'est rien t'inquiète... je vais sur sa tombe à la fin du match de Karin... heureusement que cela ne perturbe pas son match, tant mieux pour elle. Allé accompagnes moi s'il te plait...

Rukia : je... je viendrai :(

Ichigo : y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu veux savoir de moi ?

Rukia : je crois que j'ai demandé assez...

Ichigo : bien, comme tu veux. Et toi, parle-moi de toi.

Rukia : tu veux savoir quoi ?

Ichigo : raconte-moi ce qui te tient à cœur.

Rukia : heu bah je ne sais pas moi, heu...

Ichigo : raconte ton passé alors

Rukia : je suis une japonaise issue de la noble famille Kuchiki, j essai de l'oublier parfois, car les gens me traitent comme une noble et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis arrivée en France à l'âge de 8ans et j'ai appris le français. Là-bas, je connaissais un homme nommé Kaien, un jour nous allions en Corse ensemble, mais un gros ouragan imprévu fut son apparition, l'avion a été pris dedans et s'est écrasé, je n'ai eu que des fractures et autres blessures ... mais... mon ami, lui, ne s'en est pas sorti... Il est mort dans mes bras et m'as dit qu'il ne regrettait rien, et que mourir dans mes bras était la plus belle mort qu'il aurait pu espérer... il pleuvait a torrent ce jour-là... comme pour répondre à la tristesse du cœur des familles des victimes, et du mien... je me suis sentie responsable car c'est moi qui avais proposé ce voyage... si je n'avais rien dis, Kaien serai toujours la... *larmes aux yeux*

Ichigo : *la prend contre lui* ne te sens pas responsable... cela n'est pas ta faute... nous devons oublier ces mauvais souvenirs de pluie même si c'est dur... et dsl pour ma question moi aussi...

Rukia : tu... tu ne pouvais pas savoir... cela s'est déroulé il y a si longtemps... mais je n'arrive pas à oublier... c'est quand même récent... _*trop logique t__a phrase Rukia XD*_

Ichigo : quand ça ?

Rukia : j'avais 14ans, il y a donc à peine 3ans, le temps me paraît si long sans lui.

Ichigo : tu l'aimais ? Enfin... pas obligée de répondre

Rukia : je ne sais pas trop, mais j'y étais attaché.

Ichigo : je vois *serre tjr Rukia contre lui*

**Biiiiiip !**

Ichigo : dsl c'est mon tél, attend je dois répondre.

Rukia : okay

Ichigo : allo ? Oui et toi ? Ouais c'est aujourd'hui... T'inquiète ça va. Heu je suis au match de Karin et Rukia est avec moi. Mais nan baka. Bah j'y vais après. Ouais sa ira je te dis. Tiens c'est qui avec toi ? Ah passe lui l bjr alors, bon je dois vous laisser a plus.

Rukia : hu ?

Ichigo : Tatsuki et Orihime qui prenaient des nouvelles. Elles savent quel jour nous sommes.

Rukia : je vois. Au faite depuis quand tu les connais ?

Ichigo : Tatsuki, depuis nos 4 ans, et Orihime depuis le collège, enfin je l'avais déjà vue quand elle était petite, elle venait de perdre son frère et elle pleurait devant notre clinique. Je ne sais pas quel âge elle avait.

Rukia : la pauvre:/ et Tatsuki, c'est une bonne amie ?

Ichigo : sa fais tellement de temps que je la connais x) mais oué ça va

Rukia : okii. Karin joue bien hein ?

Ichigo : ouais, c'est la meilleure de son équipe, avec un Toshiro.

Rukia : je vois ça, tiens le match es fini.

Karin : Ichi-nii ! T'as vu ! 5-0 ! On gèèèèère !

Ichigo : je suis fière de toi. Tiens salut Toshiro !

Toshiro : 'lut *signe de la main*

Rukia : je suis impressionnée, tu joues drôlement bien !

Karin : ah merci, au faite c'est quoi ton nom ? Je n'ai même pas pensé à te le demander tout à l'heure.

Rukia : ce n'est pas grave, moi c'est Rukia Kuchiki, enchantée Karin !

Karin : de même heu Ichi-nii... il faut rejoindre Yuzu et Papa...

Ichigo : oui je sais... j'ai invité Rukia à venir, ça ne te gêne pas ?

Karin : pas du tout papa et Yuzu vont encore nous faire une scène -' surtout que Toshiro vient aussi.

Rukia : il a quel âge lui ?

Karin : 14, il a un an de plus que moi, on ne dirait pas hein ? XD

Toshiro : j'ai entendu Karin !

Karin : oups !

Rukia et Ichigo : Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

_Plus tard au cimetière..._

Yuzu : ah ! Les voilà ! Coucou !

Karin : salut !

Rukia : bonjour !

Ichigo : yosh'

Isshin : tien c'est qui elle ?

Ichigo : une amie, elle s'appelle Rukia, Rukia voici mon vieux. Et elle c'est ma deuxième sœur, Yuzu

Rukia : Enchantée, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Yuzu : moi aussi !

Isshin : De même Mlle. Et lui c'est ?

Yuzu : le fameux Toshiro ?!

Karin : ouais c'est Toshiro, voici Yuzu, ma grande sœur jumelle et mon père.

Toshiro : enchanté.

Rukia : tiens je pensais que c'était toi la plus grande, Karin.

Karin: eh Nan!

Yuzu: Ah! Ah ! Ah ! On nous le dit souvent !

Rukia : Eh ! Eh !

_La famille Kurosaki se recueillit sur la tombe et le temps passa..._

Rukia : bon et bien, moi je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, merci Ichigo pour m'avoir écouté sans avoir porté de jugement sur moi... Au revoir à tous, a une prochaine fois !

Ichigo : de rien, et merci à toi aussi Rukia de ne m'avoir toi non plus jugé ... tu fais quoi demain ?

Rukia : rien, je reste à l'hôtel je pense.

Ichigo : bon ok à plus tard

Yuzu : eh ! Attend Rukia !

Rukia : oui ?

Yuzu : tu ne veux pas venir à la maison plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel ?

Isshin : ouais tu peux venir !

Karin : pourquoi pas, aller viens !

Rukia : je ne souhaite pas m'imposer... ça me gêne...

Ichigo : aller viens *la tire par le bras*

Toshiro : et bah quelle agitation ! XD bon je rentre moi bye *fait un bisou sur la joue de Karin qui se mis à rougir*

Karin : heu a ... à plus tard !

Yuzu : wouuuuuh Karin ! C'est beau l'amour !

Karin : roh ça va toi... c'est que sur la joue !

_Rukia est passé chercher ses affaires, puis une fois arrivés à la clinique Kurosaki..._

Yuzu : bon je vais faire à manger, onii-chan, installe Rukia

Rukia : je vais dormir ou moi ?

Ichigo : je ne sais même pas

Karin : viens dans notre chambre si tu veux

Rukia : heuu ok

A suivre... )

Merci à tous, et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre! bisous!

Rukiia

Une petite review? :)


	3. une visite innatendue

Coucouuuu a vous tous! Voilà mon 3eme chapitre x) je sais bien que pour l'instant chaque chapitre est assez court mais cela va très vite changer, bon assez de bavardage 8) Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 3 : une visite inattendue.**

_Déjà 3 semaines se sont écoulées... au lycée de karakura :_

Prof : c'est la dernière fois que l'assistante de français viendra vous aider dans ce cour, profitez-en bien ! Cours libre aujourd'hui !

Tous : ooooh ! Pourquoi tu viendras plus :'( les cours de français sont bien mieux quand t'est-la !

Rukia : pas d'inquiétude, je viens avec vous au voyage scolaire de cette année :) et je reste à karakura, et je suis aussi élève, je reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Tous : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Ichigo : il ne reste qu'un mois de cours dont 2 semaines en France. Tu feras quoi l'an prochain ?

Rukia : je n'en sais rien.

Orihime : ça va être cool le voyage !

Tatsuki : ouais j'ai hâte !

Mizuiro : il parait que les françaises sont très jolies ! Je veux voir ça !

Keigo : coureur de jupon va !

Chizuru : tant que ma chère Orihime y va, ça me va, et... AIIIIE ! *s'est pris un gros coup par Tatsuki*

Tatsuki : non mais !

Rukia : Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

_17h, fin des cours :_

Ichigo : tiens ? Il y a des gens devant le portail ?

Orihime : qui es-ce ? Je ne les ai jamais vus par ici.

Tatsuki : On dirait des nobles ! *O*

Rukia: oh! NII-SAMA! ONEE-CHAN!

Ichigo: Tu les connais?

Rukia: oui! Mon beau-frère et ma grande sœur!

Hisana : surprise ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?!

Rukia : non ! *saute dans les bras de sa chère grande sœur*

Hisana : hé doucement ! *la serre contre elle*

Byakuya : alors comment vas-tu ? *pose sa main sur la tête de Rukia*

Rukia : ça va bien ! Et vous ? Pas trop fatigués par l'avion et le décalage horaire ?

Byakuya : non ça va, juste le coup de s'y habituer.

Rukia : au faite, je vous présente mes amis ! *pointe le petit groupe du doigt*

_Ils s'approchèrent du groupe pour se présenter et discuter :_

Hisana : je m'appelle Hisana, je suis la grande sœur de Rukia, et lui c'est mon mari, Byakuya-sama ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Byakuya : à chaque fois c'est toi qui me présente -'

Ichigo : Ichigo Kurosaki enchanté

Orihime : moi c'est Orihime Inoue, de même !

Tatsuki : et moi c'est Tatsuki Arisawa ! Moi aussi, enchantée

Hisana : :) vous avez tous l'air gentil ! Aaaaah c'est lui le fameux Ichigo !

Ichigo : hu ?

Rukia : chut Hisana !

Hisana : oups ! Désolée c'est sorti tout seul ! *chuchote à l'oreille de Rukia. Il est mignon, tu as raison Rukia !

Rukia : oh c'est bon toi !

Ichigo : je me demande ce qu'elles se sont dit ^^'

Rukia : et vous logez ou ?

Byakuya : dans l'hôtel de la rue du parc

Tatsuki et Orihime : oh ! Mais c'est un hôtel de luxe à 7 étoiles !

Ichigo : *tout bas* y en as qui se font pas chier !

Hisana : et ouais ! Hé ! Hé !

Rukia : vous restez combien de temps ici ?

Byakuya : deux semaines, vu qu'après tu pars en voyage scolaire.

Rukia : ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de se retrouver là-bas ?

Hisana : je, enfin nous voulions te voir avant !

Tatsuki : bon et bien je dois rentrer, aller au revoir tout le monde ! *s'incline devant les Kuchiki et s'en va*

Orihime : moi aussi ! *fais de même que Tatsuki* salut !

Hisana et Byakuya : au revoir !

Ichigo : je vais vous laisser aux retrouvailles, je préviendrai que tu rentreras tard, ou pas du tout ! Aller a plus et profite bien !

Rukia : tu peux rester si tu veux !

Hisana et Byakuya : oui tu peux

Ichigo : je vous laisse en famille, ça vaut mieux, je ne souhaite pas m'imposer. *commence à partir*

Rukia : bon... ok ! À plus tard ! *signe de la main*

Hisana : aller go à l'hôtel ! Y a même une grande piscine !

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le fameux hôtel_

Rukia : je n'ai pas de maillot de bain

Hisana : c'est bien pour ça que je t'en ai acheté un de marque Parisienne

Rukia : oh t'est sérieuse ?!

Byakuya : tu verras une fois arrivé

Rukia : oh merci !

_La soirée passa très vite, des fous rires se faisaient entendre, les batailles d'eau s'enchainaient dans la très grande piscine, le repas gastronomique pris place après tout ça. Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres, immenses chambres, et discutèrent beaucoup avant de s'endormir. _

A suivre... )

Bis :)

Rukiia

Une review? ;) dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est négatif n'hésitez pas :p


	4. soirée de folie à l'hotêl

Yooo! Déjà un grand merci à Axel qui m'as donné une idée de titre pour la fic, et surtout à Laëtitia de m'avoir soutenue, sans toi j'en serais pas la! Bisous a vous deux! Et a vous tous aussi merciii! :D

Allééééé C'partit chap'4!

**Chapitre 4 : soirée de folie à l'hôtel ! **

_Le lendemain..._

Rukia : je vais au lycée a plus !

Hisana : tu retournes chez Ichigo ce soir ?

Rukia : ouais, allé je vais être en retard a+ !

Hisana : ah ok, oui dépêche-toi ! A plus !

Byakuya : à plus tard !

_Au lycée_

Rukia : salut tout le monde

Ichigo : salut ! Ça va ? Alors ta soirée ?

Orihime et Tatsuki : salut ! Oui explique !

Rukia : heu et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, nous sommes allés dans la piscine, grosses batailles d'eau, jacuzzi, il y avait un centre de de thalassothérapie donc massages, heuu resto gastro aussi...

Tous : *O* wouaah carrément !

Rukia : bah ouais, et vous y êtes invités ce soir...

Orihime et Tatsuki : SERIEUSE ?!

Rukia : oui ^^

Ichigo : heu ce n'est pas trop mon truc...

Rukia : allez Ichigo s'il te plait !

Ichigo : ok, ok !

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**

Tatsuki : bon faut aller en cours ^^'

Rukia : c'est quoi déjà ?

Orihime : sport

Rukia : kuso ! Je n'aime pas ce cours !

Tatsuki : faut voir, c'est un nouveau prof

Rukia : je n'aime vraiment pas le sport T-T

Ichigo : ouais, et 2 heures en plus !

Rukia : ne me démoralise pas à l'avance !

Nouvelle prof : bien nous allons donc faire un cours de sport, Beach volley !

Tous : mais on n'as pas de tenue pour la plage !

Ichigo : regarde bien la prof, Rukia, elle ne te dit rien ?

Rukia : oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici !

Prof : silence tout le monde ! Voici des shorts et des tee-shirts. Prenez votre taille et allez-vous changer

Orihime : ouah ! *^*

Tatsuki : mais, Rukia, ce ne serai pas ta sœur ça ?!

Rukia : si ^^' je me demande ce qu'elle fiche ici

Keigo : p*tain la prof te ressemble, Rukia !

Mizuiro : jeune et mignonne

Rukia : c'est ma grande sœur. ET ELLE EST MARIEE !

Mizuiro : oh... *déception*

_10 min plus tard..._

Hisana : bon allé on y va les jeunes !

Rukia : hé ! Je peux te parler toi, 2 min !

Hisana : oui ?

Rukia : qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? En tant que prof de sport en plus !

Hisana : j'ai vu une annonce et j'ai été prise, c'est tout

Hisana : profitez de ces deux heures de volley libres !

Tous : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Hisana : pas de bêtises non plus !

Tous : Nan ! Nan ! Trop cool cette prof !

_Le soir venu... _

Rukia : alors vous venez tout à l'heure ?

Orihime : c'est quoi l'heure ?

Rukia : au pire, vous venez on y va maintenant !

Ichigo Tatsuki et Orihime : ok !

_A l'hôtel..._

Orihime : ouah c'est grand !

Maitre d'hôtel : bienvenue à vous, les Kuchiki vous attendent, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à eux.

Tous : merci.

Maitre d'hôtel : voilà c'est ici. Bonne soirée

Hisana : oh bienvenue ! Entrez donc !

Ichigo : merci Mlle Hisana

Orihime et Tatsuki : ouah ! *O*

Rukia : on fait quoi alors ?

Hisana : de rien Ichigo, heu eh bien, allons à la piscine ! J'ai un maillot de bain d'une grande marque française pour chacun ! Rukia m'as beaucoup parlé de vous, et je tenais à vous offrir un petit quelque chose...

Tatsuki : mais il ne fallait pas

Orihime : oh c'est gentil de votre part !

Ichigo : merci bien

Rukia : Hisana !

Hisana : quoi ? Ah oui et j'ai également des vêtements, Rukia m'a aidé à estimer votre taille, et si cela est trop grand, demandez au couturier de l'hôtel d'arranger ça. Tenez !

Tous : ouah merci beaucoup ! *ouvre* ooooh c'est trop joli !

Rukia : tu en fais trop, comme d'hab, grande sœur ...

Hisana : tes amis sont également les miens tu sais ?

Byakuya : bonsoir tout le monde ! Oh Ichigo, c'est moi qui l'es choisi pour toi, ça te plait ?

Ichigo : oui, merci !

Rukia : vous venez les filles on va se changer !

Orihime : oui !

Tatsuki : okay !

Byakuya : je vais chercher le champagne.

Hisana : ouais ok ! Dis-moi Ichigo, Rukia m'as dit qu'elle t'avait expliqué pour l'accident, merci de l'avoir soutenue, elle en a besoin...

Ichigo : oui, mais de rien, c'est normal, on se comprend.

Hisana : *souris* aller va te changer

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Hisana : aller les filles on y va ? *parle à travers la porte* les gars nous attendent

Les filles : ouais on arrive ! *elles sortirent donc et allèrent les rejoindre à la piscine*

Hisana : oué super ! Ça vous va super bien !

Ichigo : oh ouais ça c'est vrai !

Rukia : je n'aime pas trop me mettre en maillot de bain devant les autres...

Hisana : mais pourquoi ? Tu es ravissante !

Orihime : t'inquiète :)

Tatsuki : ça te va super bien pourtant

Ichigo : sexy... tu es très bien

Rukia : ^^' bref

Tous : yeaaah *sautent dans la grande piscine*

Byakuya : j'suis de retour, qui veut du champagne ?

Tous : moi !

Byakuya : ok mais avec modération les jeunes !

Hisana : ouais

Ichigo : hum il est trop bon !

Rukia : oui c'est vrai

Tatsuki : ça ne doit pas être donné

Hisana : peu importe, vous êtes les invités

Orihime : le rêve ! Champagne dans une piscine dans un grand hôtel !

Ichigo : avec ses amies en plus ! Et la famille de Rukia !

Orihime : hum oui :) *pose sa coupe et se met à arroser Rukia*

Rukia : eh ! Alors toi !

Hisana : BATAILLE D'EAU ! *sort de l'eau et saute juste à côté de Tatsuki*

Tatsuki : ah !

_Bataille d'eau générale, même Byakuya s'en mêle_

Ichigo : bande de folles ! *saute sur Rukia et la coule*

Rukia : t'est fou tu vas me noyer ! *enfonce la tête d'Ichigo sous l'eau*

Hisana : ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là !

Byakuya : oui, limite il y a anguille sous roche...

Orihime : oh nan... *envoi de l'eau sur Byakuya*

Byakuya : oh ! *la prend et le jette à l'autre bout de la piscine*

Orihime : ah mais c'est profond ici !

Hisana : Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Tatsuki : viens par ici Orihime ! *lui saute dessus*

_Une heure de bataille d'eau incessante passa..._

Byakuya : vous avez faim ? Aller on se sèche et on y va.

Tous : ouii !

Ichigo : *regarde la carte de menu* ouah il y a du choix !

Rukia : oué

_Le repas commença_

Hisana : c'est bien présenté

Orihime et Tatsuki : TROP BON !

Byakuya : *appuis sur la sonnette et un serveur approcha* monsieur, apportez nous une bouteille de vos meilleur vins rouges et blanc s'il vous plaît

Serveur : tout de suite M. !

Hisana : eh ça vous dit une séance massage après le dîner ?

Rukia : rien de tel pour bien digérer, et après jacuzzi !

Hisana : quel enthousiasme !

Serveur : tenez voici les bouteilles de nos meilleurs vins, je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de repas !

Byakuya : merci à vous.

Rukia : Hisana, j'aurai une petite question à te poser

Hisana : oui ?

Rukia : tu, enfin vous n'avez jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants ?

Hisana : si, bien sûr mais rien ne presse, nous n'avons que 22 ans tu sais

Byakuya : nous avons toute la vie devant nous.

Rukia : oui c'est vrai, vous avez raison

Hisana : et pour toi, c'est pour quand le mariage avec Ichigo?

Rukia : *recrache ce qu'elle buvait* PARDON ?

Hisana : je rigole !

Ichigo : OO''

Rukia : on n'est même pas ensembles ! T'est folle toi XD

Orihime : *baisse la tête* ...

Tatsuki : Orihime ?

Orihime : rien ^^

Hisana : oh c'est bon je rigole ! Allons au spa

Tous : ouais !

_Par groupes de deux dans chaque salles : Ichigo/Rukia massages, Hisana/Byakuya jacuzzi et Tatsuki/Orihime hammam._

Salle de massages :

Rukia : ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit ma sœur, c'est juste pour nous taquiner.

Ichigo : t'inquiète

Rukia : elle abuse quand même

Ichigo : un peu

Rukia : Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Salle de hammam :

Tatsuki : ce qu'a dit Hisana a l'air de t'avoir légèrement attristé

Orihime : mais non !

Tatsuki : je te connais par cœur ! C'est quoi le problème alors ?

Orihime : ils sont très proches, Ichigo et Rukia...

Tatsuki : tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

Orihime : ...

Tatsuki : depuis quand ?

Orihime : ce n'est que de la jalousie ! Rukia vaut bien mieux que moi, elle est plus belle, elle est très gentille et remonte le moral d'Ichigo...

Tatsuki : mais non ne dis pas ça...

Orihime : je n'y peux rien moi

Tatsuki : allé tu peux tout me dire à moi.

Orihime : ok...

Au jacuzzi :

Hisana : quelle belle soirée !

Byakuya : c'est vrai, ils sont si gentils ! Rukia a de la chance de les avoir pour amis

Hisana : ouais, depuis la mort de Kaien, elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même

Byakuya : ce fut une épreuve terrible, elle a beaucoup souffert et énormément pleuré

Hisana : oui... mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble ? Ce jeune homme lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle s'est rapprochée de lui

Byakuya : va savoir...

_Tout le monde échangea de salle et d'activité deux fois. Lorsque tout fut fini, il était déjà 23h45_

Dans le salon : *eh ouais ils ont carrément loué une suite*

Rukia : ah ça détend

Orihime : ouais mais je suis crevée !

Ichigo : je crois que je vais rentrer moi

Hisana : hors de question ! Vous restez tous ici pour la nuit !

Tous : ok Oo'

_Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à discuter et à rigoler_

A suivre... )

Déjà un peu plus long chapitre, le prochaine sera assez court par contre ^^' désolée! Gros biz' !

Ptite review for me? :D


	5. le départ

Hey... Mon tres court chapitre 5...

**Chapitre 5 : le départ.**

_Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent ... Et le départ pour le voyage scolaire était imminent._

Hisana : je vous souhaite un bon voyage, nous aussi allons rentrer en France.

Byakuya : bon voyage à tous et au revoir

Rukia : oui merci, a vous aussi ^^

Tous : au revoir Byakuya-sama et Hisana-san !

Prof : aller c'est parti !

_Une fois dans l'avion... Rukia était avec Ichigo et Chad, Orihime était avec Tatsuki et Uryu, Mizuiro avec Keigo et Chizuru et j'en passe._

Rukia : *regarde par le hublot* ouah c'est joli !

Ichigo : profite bien, après on verra que des nuages

Prof : alors les enfants pas trop mal aux oreilles ?!

Tous : non Mme ! Quelle relou celle-là !

Keigo : hé Kuchiki-san tu veux des dragées ? Chocolat ou fourrées aux amandes ?

Rukia : ouais x) choco' steupl

Ichigo : et moi ?

Keigo : attrape ! *leur lance un petit paquet*

Rukia et Ichigo : merci ! ~

_Le trajet en avion dura 14 heures, certains dormaient, d'autres parlaient et rigolaient, jouais aux cartes... _

Hôtesse de l'air : nous allons atterrir d'ici 10 minutes, merci d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurité.

Tous : OUAIIS ! ENFIN ! *attachent leurs ceintures*

Ichigo : aller Rukia réveille-toi *la secoue doucement*

Rukia : hu ? *baille* salut Ichigo ça va ?

Ichigo : bien et toi ? On est presque arrivés, j'ai dû attacher ta ceinture x)

Rukia : ouais, j'suis crevée

_Une fois que l'avion avait atterri, tous se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'aéroport après avoir récupérer toute leur valises._

Prof : Bon alors les enfants, régler vos montres et vos portable il n'est pas 4h46 comme il devrait l'être au japon, mais 21h46 !

Tous : 7 heures de décalage !?

Rukia : et oui, galère à s'habituer, enfin au début x)

Prof : allé, on va à l'hôtel maintenant. Suivez-moi.

Keigo : comment ça se passe pour les chambres Mme ?

Prof : 2 chambres, une pour les garçons, une pour les filles. Et une pour moi seule

Tous : bah tranquille vous - !

_Une heure après, à l'hôtel..._

A suivre... )


	6. nuit très mouvementée

Info: ne pas se fier au titre! Il s agis d une enoorme bataille d'oreiller pas de sous entendus :D

**Chapitre 6 : nuit très mouvementée ! **

Chambre des gars :

Ichigo : je dors moi, bonne nuits les mecs.

Keigo : oh petite nature ! Déjà fatigué ?! *il tomba de sommeil*

Mizuiro : tu dis ça, t'est le premier à t'endormir XD bonne nuit je dors aussi les mecs.

Uryu : ok bonne nuit

Chad : de même

Ichigo : merci vous aussi

Chambre des filles : _une bataille de polochon fesai rage et ne semblai pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le bruit était insoutenable pour ces pauvres garçons qui voulaient absolument dormir._

Chambre des mecs : 

Tous : OH LES FILLES VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !

Chambre des filles :

Orihime : ce qu'ils sont terre à terre ceux-là ! *dit sur un ton ironique*

Rukia : ouais j'avoue.

Tatsuki : et si on fesai encore plus de bruit pour les embêter ?

Chizuru : toujours aussi sadique Tatsuki ! Mais ma petite Orihime à moi n'est pas comme ça, elle... *en se rapprochant de la pauvre Orihime* OUCH ! *se reçoit un punch de Tatsuki*

Tatsuki : sa t'apprendra !

Rukia : *tape dans le mur* oulala ! Un point pour Tatsuki ! *en criant bien fort*

Chambre des gars : 

Keigo : elles veulent la guerre ? Elles l'auront !

Ichigo : *se lève et jette son coussin sur Uryu qui dormait profondément* AH ! AH ! AH !

Uryu : *une veine apparut sur son front* KUROSAKI !

Mizuiro : ouais bataille !

Keigo : youhou ! Allons voir les filles et faire une méga bataille ! _(Perso je me demande ou ils puisent toute cette énergie après une journée harassante d'avion + le décalage horaire ! Oo'')_

Chad : moi je reste ici.

Ichigo : oh t'exagère !

_Sur la pointe des pieds ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre des filles une fois celles-ci couchée. __(Bah oui faut bien une vengeance)_

Keigo : TAIHO ! *saute sur Orihime et lui assène un coup d'oreiller sur la tête*

Toutes : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH les gars viennent se venger du bordel qu'on a foutu !

Orihime : hé ! *riposte de son coussin et l'assomme*

Rukia : A L'ATTAQUE ! *saute sur Ichigo*

Mizuiro : mais enfaitent elles ne dormaient pas ! ZUT!

Ichigo: AH! AH! AH! Du haut de ton mètre 44 tu crois vraiment pouvoir me... AIE ! *se fait taper sur la tête par Rukia*

Rukia : tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite du haut de son mètre 44 ? XD *monte sur le lit et lui tapote la tête*

Tatsuki : oui ! bien joué Rukia ! *riposte le coup de Mizuiro*

Mizuiro : Aie! Aie -'- *se frotte la tête* moins fort ! c'est juste pour s'amuser !

Orihime : Uryu ?

Uryu : hein ? *se retourne*

Orihime : derrière toi !

Uryu : quoi ? *se prend un coup par Rukia*

Rukia: MOUAHAHAHAH XD

Orihime: ahahahah!

Rukia: yeah tape la, Orihime!

Orihime: yep'

Uryu: garce!

Ichigo: alors la! Rukia viens par la! *lui cour après*

Rukia : aaaaah au secours ! Un homme en furie m'attaque ! XD

Ichigo : c'est toi la femme en furie qui crie et empêche les autres de dormir !

Rukia : beuuh ! *lui tire la langue* tu m'attraperas pas !

Ichigo : ah ouais !? *lui attrape le poignet*

Rukia : sa se fais pas tu cour trop vite - !

Keigo : mauvaise joueuse XD

Prof : *ouvre violement la porte, ce qui assomme Keigo* CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL ! TOUS DANS VOS CHAMBRE MAINTENANT ! IL EST 2HEURES DU MATIN ! Bonne nuit les enfants.

Tous : - ' oui Mme...

A suivre... )

Aller a pluuus' !


	7. rencontre avec une vieille connaissance

Ree! Bon alors ce chapitre fera un petit flash back qui nous permettra de mieux comprendre le passé de Rukia et le lien qu'elle a avec un mystérieux garçon qu'elle va recroiser aujourd'hui, comme quoi: le monde est petit! Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 7: rencontre avec une vieille connaissance ! **

_Le lendemain, après une nuit très mouvementée, tout le monde peina à se lever. Petit dej' 7h30 *encore tous en pyjamas*:_

Prof : bon aujourd'hui nous partons visiter la ville à 9h, nous pique niquerons ensuite de midi jusqu'à 14h, vous aurez ainsi du temps libre. Et de 14h05 à 17h nous irons au musée de la ville.

Tous : ooooh non ! Pitié... pas un musée !

Prof : et si ! *sourire sadique* bon une fois que vous aurez fini de manger, filez-vous préparer.

Tous : ouais ok. Pffffff fait chier !

_Une demi-heure plus tard..._

Chambre des filles :

Rukia : les musées sa craint !

Orihime : oh ça va, moi ça ne me dérange pas ^^

Tatsuki : c'est nul ! Regarder des tableaux et des sculptures... c'est carrément barbant !

Rukia : c'est clair !

Tatsuki : c'était comique hier soir XD

Orihime : oh ça c'est clair ! On s'est bien amusées !

Rukia : juste la prof qui a tout gâché -p-

Orihime : ouais ! Et, XDDDDDD Keigo qui s'est pris la porte en plein dans la figure

Tatsuki Rukia Orihime : AHAHAHAHAH !

Chizuru : à qui le tour pour la douche ?

Rukia : j'y vais !

Chambre des gars :

Keigo : ATCHOUM ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose sur moi !

Ichigo : peut-être les filles, remarque, c'était plutôt drôle quand tu t'es pris la porte dans la face XD

Keigo : mais défend moi Mizu !

Mizuiro : non je suis assez d'accord avec lui ahahahah !

Keigo : ce n'est pas sympas ! Bon moi je go à la douche si c'est comme ça !

Tous : AHAHAHAHAHAH !

Keigo : c'est ça moquez-vous de moi !

Uryu : oh ça va hein ce n'est pas méchant !

_Plus tard... _

_Cela fesai maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils visitaient la ville quand soudain..._

? : RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA !

Rukia : hein ? Mais je connais cette voix... *elle se retourna et...* oh !

? : Comment vas-tu ?!* l'homme s'approcha du groupe et serra Rukia contre lui*

Tous : OO'' c'est qui ?!

_Près de Rukia, un homme assez grand, les yeux foncés, les cheveux longs de couleur rouge, retenus en queue de cheval et il était tatoué*_

Rukia : tu m'as manqué, Renji !

Renji : toi aussi ! Ça fesai bien 6 mois ?!

Rukia : oui à peu près ! Heureusement qu'internet existe !

Renji : quelles sont toute ces personnes ?

Rukia : *elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire* et voilà qui sont ces gens et pourquoi je suis ici.

Renji : oh je vois !

Ichigo : une connaissance à toi ?

Rukia : oui ^^ c'est un ami d'enfance ! *tout bas* c'est lui qui m'as soutenue après ce jour funeste avec Kaien...

Ichigo : oh je vois ! Merci pour ça, Renji ^^

Renji : de rien, c'est normal ! Et toi ton nom c'est quoi ?

Ichigo : je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji : enchanté moi c'est Renji Abarai

Ichigo : de même ^^ tien ce n'est pas français comme nom ça

Renji : non c'est normal, tout comme Rukia et vous tous, je viens du Japon

Prof : oh tu veux rester avec le groupe ? Tu peux hein ^^

Renji : je ne vais pas m'incruster quand même !

Rukia : bah si ! Tu ne dérange pas alors viens !

Tatsuki : il est mignon...

Orihime : oooooooh Tatsuki ! :3 c'est trop mignon t'as le coup de foudre !

Tatsuki : eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que je dis qu'il est mignon que je craque forcément pour lui !

Orihime : ahahahah !

Tatsuki : tss -_-

Renji : bon je reste alors, ça te vas Rukii ? ^-^

Rukia : yeah ça me va! Alors quoi de beau ?

Renji : j'ai eu mon diplôme x)

Rukia : oh super ! ~

Ichigo : diplôme de ?

Renji : mon bac S

Ichigo : oula tu gère ! Ça ne devait pas être facile

Renji : ça dépend des trucs x))

_L'heure du déjeuner arriva :_

Rukia : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi au faite ? Et comment savais tu que j'étais ici ?

Renji : Hisana me l'a dit x) et je du coup, je suis venu te voir ^^

Orihime : oh c'est trop mignon il vient voir sa chérie !

Renji et Rukia : PAS DU TOUT ! -_-''

Tatsuki : XD je la verrai plutôt avec Ichigo...

Orihime : mais... surement pas ! NON ! Tu ne l'aimais pas à un moment toi ?

Tatsuki : roh ! Chut tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui en pince pour lui -_-''

Ichigo : hum ?

Renji : elle n'est vraiment pas discrète quand elle parle cette fille hein ? XD

Ichigo : ouais XD on se connaît depuis nos 4ans et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

Rukia : gros-pas-doué ! Tu n'y connais décidément rien aux femmes ! *emploie un ton de moquerie*

Renji : AHAHAHAHAH !

Rukia : tu n'es pas mieux toi !

Ichigo : et vlan dans sa face... AHAHAHA ! XD

Tous : ahahahah !

Rukia : tu viens avec nous visiter le musée central de Montpellier ?

Renji : oh t'es sérieuse la !? Ils vous font vraiment visiter ce genre de chose ? Je vous plain -_-

Ichigo : tu changes bien vite de conversation toi XD

Rukia et Renji : bah quoi ?! XD AHAHAHAHAH

Orihime : chut Tatsuki tu di n'importe quoi !

Tatsuki : t'en es encore la toi ?! Oo''

Orihime : heuuuu...

Keigo : vous dites quoi de beau les filles ? *s'incruste à côté d'elles*

Orihime et Tatsuki : Rien, dégage de la ! *coup de poing synchro*

Keigo : waaaaaaaaaaaa pourquoi tant de haine, snif !

Ichigo : mais quel c** celui-là !

Renji : clair !

Rukia : oui ! XD

Prof : aller c'est parti pour le musée !

Tous : oh naaaaaaaaaaaaaan... !

_La visite paraissais longue et était très ennuyeuse mais était, ENFIN finie !_

Renji : bon moi je rentre à Marseille au revoir tout le monde !

Ichigo : à plush' et merci pour Rukia !

Tous : au revoir !

Renji : de rien :) c'est normal !

_Cela mérite une petite explication, retournons a l'heure du déjeuner..._

FLASH BACK :

Renji : viens j'ai à te parler, Ichigo.

Ichigo : oui ? *le suit*

Renji : Rukia m'as dit qu'elle t'avait expliqué pour l'accident d'il y 3ans...

Ichigo : en effet, pourquoi ?

Renji : enfaite, Kaien, Rukia et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde... moi et lui nous nous connaissions depuis la maternelle, et nous avions croisé Rukia, au parc 1 mois après son arrivée et nous nous étions rapidement rapprochés. Tous les jours nous nous retrouvions dans ce fameux parc, elle et Kaien étaient devenus particulièrement proche... après 6ans d'amitié si forte, elle a proposé un voyage en corse... et tu sais ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé... moi je n'ai pas pu y aller, je m'en voulais tellement ! Le jour du crash de l'avion, j'étais dans la ville voisine et j'ai accouru sur les lieux. J'avais si peur pour eux ! Je les ai finalement retrouvés parmi tous ces gens, ces cadavres, les débris... Kaien nous a fait ses adieux et nous a quittés en me demandant de prendre soin d'elle, qui était en pleurs, elle était effondrée... elle culpabilisait tellement ! Elle se sentait coupable, mais ce n'est pas sa faute... Kaien mourut dans ses bras, je me sentais tellement impuissant, les ambulances arrivées ont déclaré 105 blessés, dont 90 grièvement. 70 morts dont Kaien, notre ami... meilleur ami...

Ichigo : ... oh je suis vraiment désolé pour ça... je ne pansai pas que vos liens étaient si fort... merci de l'avoir aidée

Renji : ce fut si difficile... nous aurions pu donner notre vie pour le sauver mais impossible... ce sentiment d'impuissance... c'est si difficile à supporter...

Ichigo : je te comprends totalement... j'ai vécu ça avec ma mère *il lui expliqua toute l'histoire*

Renji : je vois... cela n'as vraiment pas dut être simple... Moi mes parents sont morts depuis 2 ans et c'est Rukia à son tour qui m'a soutenu. Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs d'inverser les rôles de la sorte

Ichigo : tous les 2 ?! Oh...

Renji : oui dans un carambolage sur l'autoroute...

Ichigo : toutes mes condoléances

Renji : toi aussi pour ta mère

Ichigo : ouais merci

Rukia : BON VOUS VENEZ LES GARS ? ON DOIT REPARTIR !

Ichigo et Renji : ouais !

Fin flash-back. 

A suivre... )


	8. journée aquatique, plage et centre! -

Aaaaah comme les chapitres se rallongent!... :D je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup en écrivant, j'y consacre pas mal de temps, j'adore x3

**Chapitre 8 : journée aquatique, plage et centre ! – Bonne nouvelle !**

_3 jours plus tard, 8h35 : _

Tatsuki : hé Mme c'est vrai qu'on va à la plage aujourd'hui ?

Prof : ouais, baignade dans la mer méditerranée !

Tous : YEAH !

Prof : ce matin nous irons dans un centre aquatique dans une autre ville.

Keigo : et on y fera quoi ?

Prof : assister à un spectacle de dauphins et orques. Apres nous irons nager avec eux si nous en avons la permission bien sûr !

Tous : cool !

Ichigo : mais ce n'est pas dangereux ça les orques ?

Prof : si, si ! Seuls ceux qui sont prêt à mourir ou qui n'en ont pas peur, le ferons ! *sourire vicieux*

Tous : MME !

Prof : je rigole !

Ichigo : -_-' c'est un cas cette prof

Rukia : tout à fait d'accord !

_Un peu plus tard, après 2 heures de route en bus, au centre aquatique, en plein spectacle..._

Orihime : c'est joli !

Tatsuki : Sugoi !

Rukia : bah quoi vous n'en avez vraiment jamais vu de votre vie ?

Ichigo : à part dans les reportages, non

Orihime : Rukia ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en vois ?

Rukia : non j'ai déjà nagé avec eux de nombreuses fois, ce centre appartient à mon grand frère ^^'

Tous : OUAH trop de chance !

Ichigo : il s'en*erde pas ton frère ^^'

Rukia : j'y peux rien moi ! XD ^^'

Orihime : d'ailleurs comment vont-ils, lui et ta sœur ?

Rukia : je ne sais pas, je ferai une cam avec eux ce soir ^^

Tatsuki : oh ouais :)

Chizuru : comme ça je pourrais être tranquille avec Orihime...

Tatsuki : OH ARETTE TOI T'EST CHIANTE! ! *l'assomme*

Chizuru : oooooooh adieu monde cruel !

Ichigo : tien ? Rukia tu fais quoi ?

Rukia : r-rien !

Keigo : oh elle a dessiné un petit lapin *O* !

Ichigo : montre ! *lui pique le dessin et regarde

Dessin de Rukia : (\(\ (='.') ()-()

Ichigo : oh mais c'est chou !

Rukia : hé ! :$ Regarde pas toi d'abord ! Rend-le !

Orihime Tatsuki Ichigo : AHAHAHAH !

Rukia : tss XD

Prof : bon venez les jeun's !

Tous : ouais

_Dans le bassin des dauphins, _

Prof : bon allé on se sépare en deux groupes, 1) Rukia Ichigo Orihime Uryu 2) Chad Tatsuki Chizuru Keigo Mizuiro.

_Groupe 1 :_

Ichigo : pauvre Tatsuki, elle est entourée de 2 gros k-sos de la vie !

Rukia : XD ouais, Keigo et Chizuru. La pauvre !

Orihime : ALLE TATSUKI COURAGE !

_Groupe 2 :_

Tatsuki : oui... courage, je vais en avoir besoin, avec ces abrutis total la ! -_-'' MERCI ORIHIME !

Keigo : alléééééééééééé petit, petit viens voir papa !

Chad : ça ne sert à rien de gesticuler comme ça.

Mizuiro : cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part, Asano.

Keigo : hé ! Pourquoi tu me vouvoie comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas ! Why me ! Pourquoi tant de haine !

Chizuru : pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec Orihime ?! Quel monde cruel !

Tatsuki : quelle bande d'idiots ! -_-''

_Groupe 1 :_

Moniteur : alors il faut vous placer ainsi et ils viendront vous voir et vous emporter avec eux pour nager. Je vais voir l'autre groupe.

Tous : oui !

Rukia : vous verrez c'est super doux et gentil !

Uryu : regarder il y en a qui arrive !

Orihime : ouah ! *-*

Rukia : accrochez-vous !

_Tous réussirent avec succès et apprécièrent fortement ce moment tranquilou avec ces mammifères marins exceptionnels. (__Y en as qui s'enmerde pas ! :O XD)_

_Une fois à la plage, après encore les 2heure de route du retour..._

Prof : vous voilà de retour dans l'eau les gens !

Keigo : c-c-c'est trop magnifique ! *O*

Ichigo : aller Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, on va à l'eau !

Rukia : j'arrive !

Ichigo : allé on fait la course ! *démarre à fond*

Tatsuki : tu cour beaucoup trop vite *complètement essoufflée*

Orihime et Rukia : c'est de la triche on n'était même pas prêtes !

Tatsuki : XD oh l'eau est super chaude, pour une mer ^-^

Ichigo : j'avoue

Orihime : hé Ichigo ! *commence à l'arroser*

Tatsuki : oula ça va dégénérer la XD

Ichigo : mais !

Rukia : bataille d'eau ! _(__Ils aiment bien ça hein ? XD)_

Uryu : attendez-moi ! *arrive, porte Orihime et saute dans une grande vague avec elle dans les bras*

Rukia : AHAHAHAHAH XD

Tatsuki : *est mdr*

Ichigo : ils sont trop mignon ensemble ces deux-là ! *sourire pervers*

Rukia : oui c'est vrai ! XD

Orihime et Uryu : ON A ENTENDU !

Ichigo : oups x)

Rukia : bah c'est vrai !

Uryu : et bah vous deux vous pouvez parler ! C'est pareil, quel beau couple ! *air très sérieux*

Orihime : ...

Tatsuki : ahah ! C'est vrai que... OUAH DEUX COUPLES PARFAIT !

Rukia : c'est ça, c'est ça... Et toi avec Renji !

Tatsuki : m-mais ! Non ! Je le connais à peine...

Orihime : oui ! C'est le coup de foudre ! C'est beau l'amour !

Ichigo : / moi... et Rukia... ?

Uryu : parfaitement. Mais ... moi et Orihime ?

_Les deux garçon se retournèrent pour faire face aux jeunes filles et se mirent à rougir_

Tatsuki : OH ILS ROUGISSENT C'EST TROP CHOU !

Ichigo : roh ça va toi ^^'

Uryu : moi ? Rougir ? Surement pas *détourne la tête*

Ichigo : et ce n'est pas la peine de crier !

Orihime et Rukia : uh ?

Tatsuki : XD c si meuuuugnon !

Uryu : et en plus elle se moque !

Ichigo : espèce de... *Rukia le poussa et il atterrit à plat ventre dans l'eau mélangé au sable*

Rukia : AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Trop le swag avec les algues sur la tête! Ahahahah !

Ichigo : viens la, toi ! *la soulève et la jette dans une grande vague*

Rukia : tu abuse de ton statu et de ta force d'homme pour embêter les autre *sur un ton de moquerie*

Orihime : ahahahahah XD :3

Tatsuki : les garçons taquinent souvent les filles qu'ils aiment ! C'est tellement chou ! _ (Tatsuki en mode chieuse XD)_

Keigo : *bronze sue la plage*

Mizuiro : *est partit draguer les filles* _(sa étonne quelqu'un ? XD)_

Chizuru : *observe les filles et les drague*

Prof : *drague le maitre-nageur*

_(Mais c'est la France qui leur es monte à la tête ou quoi ? XD que de drague :3 c chou !)_

Ichigo et Uryu : gars contre les filles ! Bataille d'eau

Orihime Rukia Tatsuki : ouais ! Vous allez prendre la raclée de votre vie !

_Des heures et des heures passèrent, les filles gagnèrent la bataille d'eau, Keigo s'est pris des coups de soleil, Mizuiro à décrocher 3 numéros de téléphone a de très jolies filles, Chizuru a trouvé une copine et la prof a échoué dans sa tentative de drague du maitre-nageur. (__Ooooh comme c'est balo ! XD)_

_Hôtel, 20h12 :_

Chambre des filles :

Rukia : bon je mets la cam ?

Tatsuki : ouais ^^

Orihime : vas-y !

Chizuru : *au tel avec sa « copine »*

Rukia : ah ça va ils sont co. Saluuut Byakuya !

Byakuya : salut ! Ah tes amies sont la a ce que je vois ! Bonjour à vous !

Tatsuki et Orihime : bonjour Byakuya-sama !

Byakuya : et Ichigo ?

Rukia : il est dans la chambre des gars

Byakuya : pourrais-tu le saluer pour moi s'il te plait ?

Rukia : Att' je vais le chercher !

Orihime : alors comment allez-vous, Byakuya sama ?

Byakuya : bien et vous ?

Orihime et Tatsuki : oui !

Ichigo : on m'a fait appeler ? Oh salut Byakuya !

Rukia : voilà, Nii-sama ! Au faite elle est la Hisana ?

Byakuya : elle va bientôt arriver, elle est à la douche ^^

Rukia : ah okay ! Et sinon elle va bien ?

Byakuya : bof, elle ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui.

Rukia : ah ? Elle a quoi ?

Byakuya : des vomissements, maux de têtes, vertiges...

Ichigo : la pauvre...

Rukia : hum... je vois.

Hisana : Voilà c'est bon ^^ ah salut Rukia, Ichigo !

Ichigo : 'lut !

Rukia : salut, alors ce n'est pas trop la forme, il paraît ?

Hisana : mouais mais la ça va mieux, c'est surtout le matin

Ichigo : et depuis quand ça dure ? Je suis fils de médecin je peux peut-être t'aider

Hisana : heuuu depuis hier

Ichigo : tu n'es pas allée chez le médecin, ou à l'hôpital ? Tu devrais

Rukia : hé, hé... Moi je crois savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ^w^

Hisana : je pense aussi... Byakuya ?

Byakuya : *hoche de la tête* oui c'est possible

Orihime : oh je crois savoir aussi !

Tatsuki : ah ! Ah ! Oui

Ichigo : mais ce n'est pas possible ça, de tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps !

Hisana : XD et tu es fils de médecin, hein ?

Ichigo : oh bah c'est bon

Rukia : et puis ce n'est même pas sûr en plus.

Byakuya : la pharmacie au coin de la rue est ouverte, on y va ?

Hisana : oui, bon on revient taleur a plus !

_Une fois la cam coupée_

Ichigo : bon bah vous m'appellerez quand ils seront de retour, je fonce sous la douche moi.

Rukia : okay, bonne douche )

Ichigo : mci'

Rukia : dr

_Environ 15 minutes plus tard..._

Orihime : ah Rukia l'ordi sonne je pense que c'est Hisana

Rukia : oué j'arrive tu peux décrocher s'il te plait ?

Orihime : t'inquiète ! *accepte la demande de cam*

Byakuya : ah rebonsoir x)

Tatsuki : Rukia va arriver elle se coiffe les cheveux

Byakuya : ah oui ses chers cheveux XD okay bah y en a pour 3 plombs alors

Orihime : alors pour dame Hisana ?!

Byakuya : faut attendre encore un peu

Tatsuki : quel résultat espère tu ?

Byakuya : positif !

Rukia : voilà ! Désolée du retard !

Byakuya : c'est bon tes cheveux sont biens mis ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah XD

Rukia : oh c'est bon toi tu peux te moquer ! T'es pire même x')

Tatsuki Orihime : ahahahah !

Hisana : c'est bon le temps es écoulé le résultat va tomber...

Rukia : alors ? Alors ?!

Hisana : Ichigo n'es pas là ?

Rukia : ah mais t'y tien a Ichigo ou quoi XD

Hisana : pas du tout je fais ça pour toi (a)

Rukia : alala toi alors j'te jure ! XD « toujours à raconter n'importe quoi celle-là » ! *se lève et va chercher Ichigo*

Byakuya : alors ? Tu peux au moins me le dire à moi !

Hisana : je ne sais pas je n'ai pas regardé. Aucune triche

Tatsuki : et toi tu espères quel résultat ?

Rukia : voilà !

Tous : ALORS ?!

Hisana : *sourit et montre a tout le monde* le mot inscrit sur le test est: **enceinte**

Byakuya : super ma chérie c'est génial ! *lui fais un énorme câlin*

Hisana : oui ! *le serre contre elle*

Rukia : je suis si heureuse pour toi ! :D

Orihime : c'est trop génial !

Tatsuki : ouais j'suis contente pour vous :)

Ichigo : félicitations :)

Hisana : à ton tour maintenant petite sœur !

Rukia : Q-QUOIIIIIII ! Ça ne va pas toi ! x) je suis célibataire ça se peut absolument pas, baka !

Hisana : oh mais quand tu trouveras le bon *regard discret vers Ichigo*

Rukia : Hisana ! Je vois vrmt pas ou tu veux en venir *rougit*

Tatsuki : t'est trow choute à rougir comme ça HU-HU~

Ichigo : hu? Hé ! C'est quoi ce regard Byakuya !

Byakuya : hum rien *sourire sadique*

A suivre... )


	9. suite et fin du voyage

**Chapitre 9 : Suite et fin du voyage.**

_Il ne reste plus qu'une seule journée de voyage et personne n'est pressé de rentrer chez eux... 14h :_

Ichigo : Rukia !

Rukia : oh Ichigo. Oui ? Je t'écoute.

Ichigo : regarde il y a une boutique de souvenirs là-bas, tu viens avec moi ?

Rukia : j'arrive !

Orihime : ils sont de plus en plus proche ces deux-là !

Tatsuki : oui c'est vrai, de même pour toi et Uryu ! )

Orihime : n'importe quoi toi !

Chad : mais c'est vrai pourtant Inoue.

Orihime : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Pitié...

Tatsuki : bah quoi, vous êtes tout le temps ensembles, vous rigoler et tout

Orihime : bah ça prouve rien du tout, toi à chaque fois que Renji viens voir Rukia, tu fais pareil alors hein *sourire narquois*

Chad : j'avoue.

Orihime : tu vois même Chad le dit

Tatsuki : j'te ferais dire qu'il a dit la même chose pour toi et Uryu

Uryu : hein ? J'ai cru entendre mon nom *s'approche d'Orihime*

Orihime : nan mais c'est eux ils font rien que de de m'embêter ! .

Uryu : c'est surement de l'humour t'inquiète

Tatsuki : nous disions simplement que toi et elle vous étiez drôlement rapprochés ces derniers temps

Orihime : mais moi je parlais de Rukia et Ichigo !

Uryu : j'approuve pour eux, mais, moi et Orihime ?

Tatsuki : oui parfaitement !

Uryu : ne dit pas de conneries toi ! C'est juste une bonne amie et...

Orihime : oui voilà !

_Pendant ce temps..._

Ichigo : *regarde les bracelets et en remarque un très beau* M. C'est combien ça ?

Gérant boutique : 23 euros

Ichigo : pour un bracelet ?!

Gérant : vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'ici à ce que je vois, accent japonais !

Ichigo : heu oui *n'as pas tout pigé*

Rukia : hey Ichi regarde !

Ichigo : *se retourne et la vois avec une perruque sur la tête* AHAHAHAHAH ! Rukia la tête que ça te fais !

Rukia : *l'enlève* oui je sais XD

Gérant : alors jeunes gens avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Ichigo et Rukia : oui !

_A la sortie du mag' ..._

Rukia : alors tu as acheté quoi ?

Ichigo : heu ça ! *lui montre diverses choses* d'ailleurs... Tien c'est pour toi ! *lui tend une peluche lapin, le superbe bracelet avec le collier et les boucles d'oreilles assorti*

Rukia : ouah ! Oh c'est trop gentil Ichi il ne fallait pas !

Ichigo : je te les mets ?

Rukia : je veux bien merci

Ichigo : *soulève les cheveux de Rukia pour lui mettre le collier et les boucles d'oreilles*

Rukia : *rougis*

Ichigo : voilà, le bracelet maintenant *vois Rukia rougir et fait de même légèrement*

Orihime : ah vous étiez la !

Rukia : oui ^^ *se retourne vers Ichigo et lui fais un bisou sur la joue* merci Ichi ! Tiens *lui tend une belle montre*

Ichigo : t'abuse Rukia

Rukia : ben quoi ) allez prend

Ichigo : *la met* merci *lui rend un baiser sur la joue*

Orihime : hanw vous êtes trop chou ! *sourire*

Tatsuki : on a tout vu depuis là-bas ! Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux !

Rukia : chut ! N'importe quoi !

Ichigo : Orihime, tu sais toi et Uryu vous êtes très proche et je ne vous dit rien !

Uryu : voilà pourquoi je ne dis rien sur eux ^^'

Ichigo : bref.

Rukia : bon et si on allait dans ce mag' les filles ? ) *pointe du doigt un magasin de lingerie*

Orihime : bonne idée ! Sa tombe bien j'ai bien besoin d'en racheter !

Tatsuki : de même, aller on y va, à plus tard les garçons !

Uryu Ichigo : heu ok a plus ^^''

_Dans le magasin :_

Rukia : ouah il est super mignon celui-là !

Orihime : tu choisis des beaux trucs pour plaire à Ichigo ? :P

Rukia : tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi toi, j'ai quand même le droit hein

Tatsuki : *sort la tête de la cabine* heu est-ce-que ça va la ?

Rukia : *entre* ouais nikel, bonne taille et la couleur te va bien en plus

Tatsuki : j'avoue que... Pour une fois

Orihime : *lui tend un assortiment rose très joli et surtout très sexy* essaie ça !

Tatsuki : oh mais ça va pas toi !

Rukia : fais toi belle pour quand tu reverras Renji :3 les sous vêtement c'est quand même important hein tu sais

Tatsuki : Q-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais t'est folle toi, et pourquoi pour Renji en particulier d'abord ! *ferme la cabine pour tout de même essayer*

_Un peu plus loin à l'extérieur..._

Ichigo : elles en mettent un temps ! Pas des filles pour rien hein... Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de fringues

Uryu : c'est clair. J'ai envie d'y jeter un œil c'est plus fort que moi

Ichigo : je ne te croyais vraiment pas comme ça toi XD

Uryu : c'est humain, aller, avoue que tu meurs d'envie de regarder ce que les filles achètent, surtout Rukia, non ?

Ichigo : mais arrête de dire des conneries toi. Et POURQUOI Rukia ?!

? : OH LES GARS !

Ichigo : *se retourne* tiens je connais cette voix, c'est qui ?

Uryu : *regarde* oh bah c'est Renji, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?

Renji : yosh' ça va ?

Ichigo : ouais et toi ?

Renji : bien ^^ je venais voir vite fais ce que vous deveniez et comment vous alliez depuis le temps !

Uryu : surtout Rukia et Tatsuki hein ? )

Renji : ben...

Ichigo : laisse il est d'humeur à taquiner aujourd'hui

Uryu : nan même pas ! x)

Renji : hum bref, d'ailleurs ou sont-elles ?

Ichigo : tu vois ce magasin la bas ? Et bah c'est là qu'elles sont

Renji : heuu je vais attendre qu'elles sortent

Uryu : moi je meurs d'envie d'y aller

Ichigo : c'est pas possible t'est en chaleur toi ou quoi ?!

Uryu : non je veux juste ce n'est pas un drame tout de même

Renji : c'est un gars quoi

Ichigo : oh nan tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi

Renji : j'attends moi

Ichigo : Uryu, avoue que c'est surtout Inoue que tu rêves de voir en dessous D

Uryu : ... T-T

_Dans la boutique :_

Rukia : alors vous avez trouvés quoi les filles ? :)

Orihime : ça ! *montre tout plein de choses*

Tatsuki : heu moi j'ai ça et toi Ruki-chan ?

Rukia : diverses choses

_Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse et sortirent rejoindre les gars_

Tatsuki : OH C'EST RENJI REGARDEZ !

Rukia : oh bah direct elle à l' œil elle XD

Ichigo : ben les voilà tien ^^

Renji : Tatsuki ! Les filles ! Salut ! *se dirigent vers elles*

Rukia : t'as vu il a prononcé ton nom en premier Tatsuki :P

Tatsuki : vouiii

Orihime : ça y est, elle plane XD

Uryu : alors vous avez acheté des trucs ?

Orihime : ouais *sourire narquois* balo on ne va pas vous montrer !

Ichigo : c'est personnel, normal et puis on n'a rien demandé

Renji : c'est Uryu la XD

Rukia : bref on rejoint le groupe ?

Ichigo : ouaip' on y va, Renji, viens avec nous

Renji : Hai j'arrive !

_Tout en discutant, le petit groupe rejoignit les autres. 18h_

Prof : bon alors cet aprèm libre, c'était bien ?

Mizuiro : ouais j'ai eu de la charmante compagnie féminine

Keigo : ouais relou même j'en ai pas pécho une seule !

Les filles : oui, Mme

Ichigo : tranquil'

Uryu : ça va

Prof : hum bien, tant mieux. Etant donné que c'est la fin du voyage ce soir c'est macdo pour tous!

Tout le monde : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiing ! **_

Rukia : oups c'est mon tel ça ! *décroche* Oui allo ? *s'éloigne un peu*

Ichigo : hum ?

Orihime : hé Ichigo t'en veux ? *lui tend un paquet m&m's *

Ichigo : heu ben on va manger la

Orihime : pas grave ça ^^

Tatsuki : *en prend* c'est bon pourtant

Ichigo : j'sais pas j'ai jamais goûté c'est purement français ça

Orihime : justement !

Ichigo : bon ok *goute* hum c'est bon !

Renji : ah tu vois ! *en mange* _folie m&m's parmi le élèves XDDDD_

Rukia : je vois, à plus tard. *raccroche* oh j'en veuuuuuut c'est trop bon ça !

Tatsuki : *lui en donne* alors c'était qui ?

Rukia : Byakuya et Hisana, ils ont fait la première échographie cet aprèm. Tout va bien !

Ichigo : tant mieux ! *lui fais un bisou sur la joue*

Rukia : heuu o-oui tant mieux *gênée par le baiser se met rougir*

Orihime : trooooooooooooooop mignon vous deux !

Tatsuki : owii un petit bisou comme ça c'est trop chou !

Ichigo : roh ça suffit vous deux *gêné* je fais ce que je veux quand même *est un peu rouge et s'éloigne*

Renji : Rukii t'as une touche :D

Rukia : c'est juste un bisou !

Orihime : ouais mais c'est déjà pas mal ! *s'approche d'Uryu et pose sa tête contre son épaule* wouaah j'ai envie de dormir moi

Prof : aller on y va les jeun's !

_Une heure après... Tout le monde mangeait et rigolai tranquillement_

Renji : Tatsuki ?

Tatsuki : hein ?

Renji : enfaite je voulais ton avis... je voudrai faire des études complémentaires au Japon, c'est une bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

Tatsuki : oh c'est vrai tu veux venir au japon ?! Excellente idée !

Rukia : et ou dormirait-il ? *sourire sadique*

Ichigo : dans son placard ? XD

Orihime : ahahahahah XDD

Renji : je suis sérieux, et vous vous rigolez !

Uryu : dans le lit de Tatsuki )

Ichigo : roh mais ce n'est pas possible ça XD tu pense qu'à ça ma parole !

Tatsuki : qu'est-ce que vous insinuez vous tous ?!

Orihime : r-rien ! XD d'ailleurs j'ai une idée même si c'est hors sujet

Rukia : quoi donc ?

Orihime : et si on faisait une grande fête pour notre retour ? Un peu après sinon on sera trop fatigués, mais 2 ou 3 jours plus tard ça devrai aller !

Rukia : ouii ! Très bonne idée !

Orihime : il faut arroser ça !

Ichigo : de l'alcool ?! Owaii pour une fois !

Tatsuki : faudra faire gaffe hein quand même on ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut faire étant bourrés !

Renji : woula je l'ai déjà été une fois moi je suis trop un ouf

Rukia : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH oui je me rappelle ! I ans ! Moi je n'avais rien bu m'alors toi t'est un taré ça c'est vrai!

Orihime : bon on verra ça, vous voudrez boire quoi ?

Ichigo : vodka !

Tatsuki : Tequila!

Rukia : vodka et bière !

Renji : saké!

Orihime : bien, je prendrai tout ça.

Prof : bon tout le monde on rentre !

Renji : bon moi je vais chercher un billet d'avion pour venir alors, aller chao tout le monde *salue de la main et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Tatsuki avant de partir*

Tous : bye Renji !

Tatsuki : / ...

_Le temps passa et le décollage de l'avion était imminent..._

Ichigo : tu vas encore dormir cette fois Rukia ? )

Rukia : heu la ça va j'suis pas fatiguée

Orihime : hé Uryu tu veux des mentos ?

Uryu : ouais pourquoi pas

Chizuru : *boude car elle n'est pas à proximité d'Orihime*

Keigo : *discute avec Mizuiro et Chad*

Tatsuki : ce voyage était plutôt intéressant hein :3

Orihime : ouais c'est clair ! Et en plus tu as rencontré ton cher Renji :D

Tatsuki : Et puis ce n'est pas mon cher Renji arrête un peu !

Rukia : j-je peux dormir contre toi Ichi ? :$

Ichigo : pas de problème *la prend dans les bras et la serre contre lui*

_Le vol passa rapidement car tout le monde s'est endormi... Tout le monde rentra chez soi._

A suivre... )


	10. fête de retour!

Un chapitre tout en conneries xD j'aurai vraiment adoré y être à ste fête! T-T

**Chapitre 10 : Fête de retour !**

_La fête prévue allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques heures, tout le monde se prépare tranquillement..._

Orihime au téléphone avec Tatsuki : oui donc c'est 18heures chez moi

_Tatsuki : okay' au faite, t'as quoi comme boissons la ?_

Orihime : bière et vodka pour l'instant

_Tatsuki : ah okay moi j'emmène le saké et la tequila _

Orihime : alors t'as hâte ?

_Tatsuki : owii c'est clair _

Orihime : hé ! Il vient à quelle heure déjà ?

_Tatsuki : de qui ?_

Orihime : oh mais nan je rêve XD t'as déjà oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que Renji venait

_Tatsuki : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête !_

Orihime : ahahahahahah ! Regarde donc t'as du le noter

_Tatsuki : *regarde un post-it sur le frigo* c'est à... DANS 5 MINUTES !_

_Environ un quart d'heure plus tard..._

Renji : ah salut Tatsuki ! *se dirige vers elle* désolé mon avion a eu un léger retard !

Tatsuki : salut ! T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave :)

Renji : alors, Orihime as préparé pour la fête ?

Tatsuki : ben ouais, et en plus ça va être notre première cuite entre potes

Renji : ah ^^ moi et Rukia on a déjà fait une fête dans ce genre et c'est pas très joli à voir quelqu'un de bourré xD

Tatsuki : ahahahah je n'en doute pas, mais si nous sommes tous dans le même état ça va

Renji : ben ça promet XD

_Du côté de Rukia qui se prépare..._

Rukia : hey Yuzu, je mets la quelle alors ? *lui montre plusieurs superbes robes*

Yuzu : hum... Et toi Karin tu préfère la quelle ?

Karin : j'en sais rien, la noire est très jolie, la blanche est surement trop transparente, la bleue est surement la mieux

Yuzu : la robe rouge aussi est très belle !

Rukia : ça m'aide pas ça... XD et la mauve ?

Yuzu : trop pâle je pense

Karin : la verte pomme alors ?

Rukia : aaaaah je sais pas du tout !

_Chez Orihime ça sonne à la porte :_

Orihime : tien ? Salut Uryu !

Uryu : désolé c'est encore un peu tôt mais je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide

Orihime : justement, je suis trop petite pour accrocher cette banderole

Uryu : attend *prend une chaise, monte dessus et l'accroche*

Orihime : ohw merci !

Uryu : de rien ) aller je t'aide à la suite des préparatifs

_Tatsuki et Renji se dirigeaient vers chez Tatsuki pour qu'il dépose ses affaires, et qu'ils puissent se préparer à la vue de la soirée_

Renji : c'est sympas dans le coin je trouve

Tatsuki : ah ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt tranquil ici

Renji : ouais

Tatsuki : tiens on arrive bientôt, c'est la maison au coin de cette rue la bas

Renji : ah oui d'accord

Tatsuki : Ichigo n'habite pas loin d'ailleurs

Renji : et Orihime c'est où ?

Tatsuki : deux rues plus loin. Voilà on y est. *ouvre la porte et entre*

Renji : c'est spacieux ici

Tatsuki : pas tant que ça x)

Renji : tu es toute seule ici?

Tatsuki : oui j'y suis seule ma famille à déménager dans une autre ville et moi je voulais rester ici

Renji : je vois

Tatsuki : tien regarde ce sera ta chambre, je te laisse te préparer à plus tard

Renji : merci, hey toi aussi fait toi belle )

Tatsuki : o-oui / *ferme la porte*

_Chez Ichigo_

Ichigo : Yuzu !

Yuzu : oui quoi ? *cris depuis la chambre *Attends j'aide Rukia à se préparer je ne peux pas venir de suite !

Ichigo : ok, ok *est dans le salon*

Karin : alors Rukia tu mets la quelle ? _Elles en sont encore là ? XDD_

Rukia : c'est bon je crois que je mets elle

Yuzu : ouais elle te va très bien ! Maintenant, faut te faire une belle coiffure

Rukia : oui, mais il faut se dépêcher, c'est dans 45 min

Karin : t'inquiète, Yuzu arrive bien à coiffer les gens, faire des coupes bien et tout

Yuzu : n'exagère pas XD

Karin : c'est la vérité

Rukia : bon, je te laisse faire Yuzu :)

_L'heure était venue, les garçons étaient déjà arrivés, il ne manquait plus que Tatsuki et Rukia_

Rukia : tien ? *crie* TATSUKI !

Tatsuki : hein ? *se retourne* oh Rukia !

Rukia : je crois qu'on est en retard XD

Tatsuki : ouais de 5 min, bon ben aller on y va

Rukia : Tatsuki c'est super rare de te voir en robe !

Tatsuki : ouais je sais mais bon

Rukia : tu voulais te faire belle pour Renji ? Aller avoue !

Tatsuki : heu woula heu nan heu pas du tout !

Rukia : mouais c'est ça !

Tatsuki : et toi hein alors ? Avec tes talons aiguilles, ta robe dos nu et ce décolleté, c'est pour plaire à Ichi ?

Rukia : absolument pas *air boudeur*

Tatsuki : je rigole, aller on y est *sonne à la porte*

Orihime : *ouvre la porte* oh salut ! Entrez !

Ichigo : ah, voilà les filles je crois !

Rukia : salut les gars ! *fait la bise à tout le monde*

Tatsuki : yo tous' ! *les salue*

Renji : oh Tatsuki les robes ça te va à merveille !

Tatsuki : mouais

Orihime : si trop ! C'est tellement rare !

Tatsuki : je sais, bref

Ichigo : Rukia, cette tenue te va à ravir

Rukia : tes sœurs m'ont quelque peu aidé

Ichigo : ouais mais c'est bien toi qui a fait le choix final donc voilà ^^

Rukia : tu crois que j'ai bien fait de mettre celle-ci ?

Ichigo : pas de doute, cette robe rouge et noire avec ces escarpins noirs! Tout est assorti :3

Rukia : heu merci

Uryu : dis-moi Orihime, tu le fais exprès ou quoi de mettre une tenue aussi courte et si décolleté ou quoi ?!

Orihime : je n'avais que celle-là

Ichigo : oh y à pas mal d'alcool ! :3

Renji : ouais on va pouvoir bien se souler )

Orihime : allé c'est parti ! * met la musique à fond*

Rukia : *prend une bière* c'trop bon ça :3

_Une heure passa et la fête bat son plein..._

Ichigo : je reprendrai bien un verre de vodka !

Rukia : heiiiin encore ?! Alcoolique va )

Ichigo : nimporte quoi x) *bois un verre cul sec pur*

Rukia : attend j'en prends un moi aussi ! *en prend un*

Tatsuki : arrêtez-vous deux vous allez être malade ! *bois direct à la bouteille de saké*

Ichigo : hey Tatsuki ! Et après c'est nous les alcoolos ? *regard vers Rukia*

Orihime : *monte sur sa table basse en verre* éééééééééééh tout le monde ! Allé on fait un action/vérité !

Tous : Owaii !

Orihime : bon je commence alors je fais tourner la bouteille pour déterminer le premier

Rukia : ouaish' va-y !

Orihime : *fait tourner la bouteille qui pointa Renji* alors, Renji action ou vérité ?

Renji : action !

Orihime : embrasse Tatsuki, sur la bouche bien sûr ! *sourire sadique*

Tatsuki : ORIHIME !

Orihime : ben quoi ? .

Renji : bon ben désolé Tatsuki hein *s'approche d'elle, dégage son visage en repoussant les quelques mèches, la regarde dans les yeux et lui dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et rougit*

Tous : WOUUUHOU ! *siffle*

Tatsuki : roh ça va vous ! C'est qu'un gage . *est toute rouge*

Renji : ^^' *regagne sa place* bon alors, Rukia, action ou vérité ?

Rukia : hum... Vérité

Renji : bon alors attends je cherche... heuu pourquoi tu continues de squatter chez Ichigo alors que Hisana et Byakuya peuvent avec plaisir te payer une grande suite dans un hôtel 7 étoiles ?

Rukia : ben parce-que j'aime bien cette ambiance et puis osef XD c'quoi s'te question ?

Renji : ben j'ai rien trouvé xD

Rukia : aloooooors *bois un verre de vodka* hum Uryu action ou vérité ?

Uryu : action, j'suis un homme moi je relève tous les défis ! _ Heuu il est un peu bourré XD_

Rukia : bon, bien alors smack Renji

Renji : QUOIIII mais jt'ai rien fait moi !

Uryu : oh nan pitié pas un garçon !

Rukia : ben alors ? Je croyais que tu étais un homme prêt à relever tous les défis ? *sourire narquois*

Uryu : oui mais bon la heu...

Rukia : maintenant tu le fait ou alors c'est une série de 30 gages qui peuvent être bien pire que ça

Renji : Rukia ! Aie pitié de moi :O

Rukia : Pfff bande de dégonflés !

Orihime : aller les gars c'est pas grave *bois*

Uryu : *fait un baiser très sec a Renji* voilà c'est bon t'est contente pfffffffffffff

Renji : beuuuuuurk ! Tatsuki embrasse mieux que toi XD

Uryu : j'ai pas essayé de faire ça bien u.u

Tatsuki : heuu no coment' s'il te plait *air embarrassée* alors ça tu vas me le payer Rukia !

Rukia : ben pourquoi, serait tu jalouse ? )

Tatsuki : p-pas du tout, héé ! *deviens rouge écarlate*

Ichigo : bon allé Uryu désigne quelqu'un

Uryu : j'ai envie de me venger, Rukia! *regard sadique* action ou vérité ?

Rukia : ben action *parle timidement craignant les représailles*

Uryu : mouahahahah ! Tu vas me le payer !

Rukia : bon aller grouille toi à le dire ton p*tain de gage !

Uryu : patience, patience je cherche un truc pour me venger !

Orihime : woula jl'e sens mal la XD

Tatsuki : bon ben en attendant *ouvre une bière* moi je bois un coup

Ichigo Renji Rukia et Orihime : ouaiis ! *en prends une aussi*

Uryu : ah je sais, Rukia, tu vas rouler une pelle à... Ichigo !

Rukia et Ichigo : QUOIIIIII !

Uryu : ahahahah j'suis trop fier de mon gage *sourire satisfait*

Ichigo : j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie

Rukia : moi non plus -_- ça craiiiiiint

Ichigo : et pourquoi je suis impliqué dans son gage ?!

Uryu : J'ai rien trouvé d'autre, désolé xD

Ichigo : c***** !

Orihime : *bois avec Tatsuki en attendant*

Renji : *observe la scène et rigole* bon alors, Rukia, tu le fais ?

Rukia : u.u j'vais me venger !

Ichigo : au pire on ne va pas mourir ...

Rukia : bon ben...*se rapproche d'Ichigo et commence à rougir*

Ichigo : *frôle ses lèvre et rougis* /

Orihime : ils sont aaaaaaaaadorables à rougir comme ça *^*

Rukia : *exécute son gage* c'est bon t'est content ?! *est toute rouge et part se chercher une bière*

Renji : *petit coup de coude à Ichigo qui rougis comme une tomate* alors ? Alors ?

Ichigo : chut *bois un cul sec de saké/vodka*

Rukia : bon, Tatsuki ?

Tatsuki : heu je vais dire action mais pitié ne sois pas trop cruelle avec moi T-T

Rukia : t'inquiète, bon bois un verre du cocktail que je vais te confectionner

Tatsuki : ouais ok pas de problème

Rukia bon alors *commence son mélange* alors, vodka, bière, tequila, saké, red bull, whisky et eau de vie

Tatsuki : tu vas me tuer !

Rukia : tkt j'en ai mis peu de chaque

Tatsuki : *bois* WOUAAH C'EST FORT ! *tousse*

Ichigo : ça à l'air bon

Uryu : pas tellement ...

Orihime : *est barrée on ne sait ou*

Tatsuki : bon, Ichigo...

Ichigo : action !

Tatsuki : *regard sadique* attend deux minutes je reviens

Ichigo : woula je crains le pire

Rukia : courage Ichi ! *sais déjà ce qu'il va devoir faire*

Tatsuki : ree, déguise toi en fille va enfiler ça *lui donne une robe, des collants, des chaussures à talons aiguille, de quoi faire une fausse poitrine sous la robe et une perruque*

Ichigo : oh mais tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

Orihime : owaiiiiiiiii trop swag met ça ! *elle est revenu mais complètement bourrée*

Ichigo : *part mettre ses 'fringues'*

Renji : oulala ça promet ! XD

Tatsuki : c'est Rukia qui m'a dit de faire faire ce gage au premier mec qui dirait action quand je demande

Uryu et Renji : ouf c'pas tombé sur moi !

Ichigo : *arrive en mode galérien avec ses talon et sa dégaine*

Tous : *éclate de rire* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAH !

Rukia : *larme de rire* oh nan mais sérieux la XD

Tatsuki : *est pliée en deux* mdrrrr va te changer c'est bon :')

Renji : comment que j'aurai pas aimé !

Uryu : clair !

_La soirée se poursuit, tout le monde avait pas mal bu et les conneries étaient au rendez-vous... 23h00_

Ichigo : *debout sur la table* ALLER DJ FAIT PETER LE SON !

Uryu : là je crois qu'on l'a perdu, il est vraiment ivre XD

Orihime : *est affalée dans le canapé bière à la main* ouais, ou est Rukia ?

Renji : elle aussi on l'a perdu XD elle chante dans la cuisine avec le balais en guise de micro et Tatsuki fait de la 'musique' en tapant des couverts sur des casseroles mdrr

Uryu : mini-orchestre XD *rigole tout seul de ses conneries comme un idiot*

Orihime : Owaii moi aussi je veux faire de la musique ! J'ai une flûte dans ma chambre.

Renji : oh pitié ne nous casse pas encore plus les oreilles

Uryu : *viens s'asseoir à côté d'Orihime et passe ses bras autour d'elle* câliiiin ! *^*

Orihime : *reste contre lui et lui tend une bouteille de saké*

Uryu : merci ^^

Ichigo : EHHH LES FILLES VOUS VENEZ ?

Rukia : *débarque en chantant à tue-tête avec son balais suivie de Tatsuki* oohhhhhh yeaaah !

Renji : ahahahahah XD applique toi au moins je sais que tu chantes bien

Uryu : cherche pas elle est bourrée !

Tatsuki : Renji tu peux venir 5 min avec moi dans la cuisine stp ?

Renji : heuu ouais ok j'arrive ^^

Rukia : Ichiiiiigooooo ! Chante avec mooiiiiiii !

Ichigo : viens sur la table avec moi ! *lui tend la main*

Rukia : *prends sa main et monte*

Renji : *rentre dans la cuisine* oui donc ?

Tatsuki : *avance vers lui* écoute moi Renji... j'ai un truc à te demander

Renji : dis toujours on verra

Tatsuki : tu me trouve comment ? :$

Renji : comment ça ?

Tatsuki : ben physique et caractère

Renji : je te dirai ça quand nous ne serons plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool

Tatsuki : mais steuplaiiit

Renji : ben t-tu es très mignonne, gentille et tout... :$

Tatsuki : ohw c'est gentil ^^ mais je verrai ce que tu diras demain

Renji : je ne changerais pas d'avis tu sais /

Rukia : *cris tellement fort que ça s'entends jusque dans la cuisine* Yééééé macarena !

Renji : *jette un œil dans la cuisine* naaaaaan sérieux elle danse la macarena sur la table avec Ichigo ?! Quelle fifou XD *prends Tatsuki par la main* aller on y va nous aussi !

Rukia : allé venez tous danser la macarena !

Renji : *monte et aide Tatsuki à grimper sur la table* :)

Ichigo : et vous, Uryu et Orihime ?

Orihime : je ne tiens pas debout XD mais je peux chanter ^^

Uryu : je reste avec elle ^^

Rukia : * tjr avec son balai chante en dansant la macarena* tous en rythme !

Tatsuki : j'suis perdue vous allez trop vite XD

Ichigo : bah c'est l'bon rythme, t'as abusé des chamallow ou quoi pour être si molle p

Tatsuki : nimporte quoi toi *trébuche et manque de tomber*

Renji : opé ! *la rattrape* va pas te faire mal quand même

Tatsuki : t'inquiète x))

Orihime : *s'endors contre Uryu*

Uryu : heuuu *la prend contre lui et lui dépose un baiser sur le front puis s'endors*

Rukia : *descends de la table et s'accroupi devant le canapé afin de regarder Uryu et Orihime* trop adorables ces deux la ^^

Ichigo : *descend de la table, soulève Rukia et la porte sur son dos*

Rukia : owaii aller hue petit cheval ! *donne un coup de talon*

Renji : XDDDD de vrai gamins

Ichigo : *cours à travers le salon*

Tatsuki : faudrait peut-être se calmer à 1h du mat' quand même

Renji : ouais ben dit ça aux deux fifou

Tatsuki : ils ont vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'amuser hein ^^ qu'ils sont chou -w-

_La fête se termina pas très longtemps après et tout le monde dormi sur place... Le lendemain matin _

Ichigo : yosh' tout le monde

Orihime : salut ouah j'ai un de ces maux de tête !

Rukia : ouais pareil *tronche de shootée*

Uryu : hum moi ça va hey heureusement que j'ai pensé à filmer toute la soirée à l'aide de caméra c'était épic !

Renji : je n'ai pas de gros souvenirs

Tatsuki : ah si je me rappelle de la macarena

Rukia : hein ? Comment ça la macarena ?!

Uryu : ben je vais brancher tout ça sur la télé on va visionner les vidéos

Orihime : moi c'est un gros trou noir dans ma tête

Renji : en même temps tu étais assez alcoolisée XD

Ichigo : on verra bien ça avec cette caméra qu'on n'avait même pas remarquée!

Uryu : c'est bon vous êtes prêts ?

Tous : heuu ouais vite fait ^^''

Uryu : c'est parti ! *met sur lecture*

Ichigo : ahwiii je me rappelle de ça au début ouais

_Un peu après_

Renji : Q-QUOIIII j'ai dut embrasser Tatsuki pour un gage ?! Et Uryu ?! OO''

Orihime : XD oulala

Ichigo : remarque tranquille toi ! Tu n'as même pas eu un seul gage u.u

Rukia : oh putain j'ai fait ça moi ? Rouler une pelle a Ichigo ? *est toute rouge de honte* /

Ichigo : oh putain /

Uryu : pouahahahahah et toi Ichigo habillé en femme ! XDDD

Ichigo : chut la hoooooooooooooooooonte! *se cache le visage avec ses mains*

Tatsuki : oulaaa ça me va pas du tout ça de faire de la musique avec des casseroles ^^'

Renji : c'est comique x) et Ichigo t'est trop à fond à danser et chanter sur la table !

Ichigo : la tronche de défoncé qu'on a tous ! XD abusé !

Tatsuki : heuu Rukia c'est moi ou... Tu l'as adopté ce balai XD tu chantais avec, puis tu as dansé la macarena sans le lâcher mdr !

Rukia : beh ? XD il ne faut pas chercher je crois la XD

Orihime : ça vaut mieux ^^' psk là au pire on est tous des oufs XD

Renji : Tatsuki, je me rappelle de ce que tu m'as demandé même si ça ne figure pas sur la vidéo

Tatsuki : oups

Renji : ahahah xD

Rukia : alors Uryu ça te fais quoi d'avoir embrassé un garçon ? *air moqueur*

Uryu : c'est dégeulasseuh ! Et toi ça fait quoi d'avoir roulé une pelle à Ichigo ?

Rukia : bah je m'en rappelle maintenant mais heu no coment'...

Ichigo : de même -_-

Tous : ahahahahah XD

A suivre... )


	11. double déclaration-

Rien de plus beau que des déclarations d'amour :3 !Mais de qui s'agit-il? 8D

**Chapitre 11 : Double déclaration –Une victoire bien méritée!**

_Maintenant trois semaines ce sont déjà écoulées depuis la fameuse soirée, Ichigo joue au foot avec sa sœur tandis que Rukia observe la scène avec Yuzu_

Karin : hé Ichigo concentre toi bordel !

Ichigo : oh désolé Karin ! Bon je vais au but

Karin : okay bon essaie de bloquer mes tirs )

Rukia : ce qu'il fait chaud ! Yuzu ça te dis une glace ?

Yuzu : ouais pourquoi pas, hé Ichi, Karin ! On va chercher des glaces vous continuez ou vous venez avec nous ?

Ichigo : il crève de chaud j'en veux bien une, je viens

Karin : bon ok, mais on reprend après hein ? J'ai un tournoi important demain !

Ichigo : ouais t'inquiète

_10 min plus tard, tous avec leurs glaces_

Rukia : ça fait du bien de manger un truc froid par cette chaleur x)

Ichigo : ouais, tiens ça te dirai qu'on aille se balader sur la plage ce soir ?

Yuzu : ooooh proposition galante, accepte donc Rukia *rire*

Ichigo : nimporte quoi Yuzu !

Rukia : hum bah ouais pourquoi pas ^^

**Driiiiiiing !**

Ichigo : oh cool :), roh c'est qui encore qui m'appelle ? *regarde son tel* numéro masqué

Rukia : ben décroche

Ichigo : allo ? Aaaaah c'est toi Renji ?

_Renji : ouais, j'voulais juste te demander un petit conseil_

Ichigo : *s'éloigne de ses sœur et de Rukia* oui vas-y je t'écoute

_Renji : voilà, enfaite je voulais te demander, comment avouer ses sentiments a une personne qu'on aime ?_

Ichigo : à vrai dire j'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi...

_Renji : oh ? Rukia ?_

Ichigo : Et toi c'est bien pour Tatsuki que tu me demande n'est-ce pas ?

_Renji : roooh chut heuu ! / _

Ichigo : bah quoi c'est chou :3

_Renji : bref, alors tu ne sais pas ? A qui dois-je demander alors ?_

Ichigo : j'en sais rien, demande à la voir, écoute ton cœur puis voila

_Renji : plus facile à dire qu'à faire attends ! Et puis toi non plus tu n'oses pas, tu fais ton petit timide _

Ichigo : roh chut toi, bon je dois retourner sur le terrain entrainer ma sœur au shoot

_Renji : ah du foot x)_

Ichigo : ouais, désolé mec hein, à plus tard et courage !

_Renji : ouaish' à toi aussi !_

Ichigo : ouais !

Karin : alors Ichi tu viens ?

Ichigo : j'arrive

Rukia : alors il te voulait quoi Renji ?

Ichigo : oh bah rien de spécial, juste discuter comme ça un peu ^^'

Rukia : mouais :p

_L'entrainement achevé, 17h35_

Karin : on y va, Yuzu, a plus vous deux P

Ichigo : à plus tard alors ^^ aller viens Rukia on passe par chez moi puis on va se promener

Rukia : okay ^^

Yuzu: hum, ça sent la romance entre eux tu ne trouves pas Karin?

Karin: oh si je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ils se sont drôlement rapprochés ces derniers temps !

Yuzu: c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ;)

Karin: héhé ! Bon allez on rentre ^^

_Environ 15 minutes plus tard..._

Ichigo : c'est beau par ici tu ne trouves pas?

Rukia : si, vraiment sympathique comme coin

Ichigo : j'adore me promener par ici et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais autant cet endroit qu moi

Rukia : t'as bien deviné! Ah et si on allait là-bas pour mettre la nappe et manger?

Ichigo : ouais ^^ c'est calme et il n'y a personne pour nous déranger !

Rukia : *prends le panier ou se trouve le pique-nique et tend la nappe a Ichigo* tien tu la mets?

Ichigo : oui mais heuu y a un peu de vent faut que tu m'aide

Rukia : att' je pose ça

_Une fois installés, ils se mirent à manger en discutant tranquillement. Il est maintenant 18h50 _

Ichigo: c'est magnifique, la mer, le coucher de soleil, la douce brise marine, le bruit des vagues...

Rukia: c'est une scène assez romantique je trouve...

Ichigo: c'est vrai...

Rukia: héhé x)))

Ichigo: ça va tu n'as pas froid ?

Rukia: nan c'est bon, il ne fait ni froid ni chaud c'est très bien comme ça, pourquoi? Tu as froid?

Ichigo: je vais remettre ma veste XD tu me la donne s'il te plait?

Rukia: frileux va ;))

Ichigo: hééé XD

Rukia: ahahahahah *prend la veste et lui tend*

_Ils observèrent le soleil se coucher, le ciel est rose/orangé, Rukia était collée à Ichigo _

Rukia: j'ai froid XD mais c'est si beau! Je ne veux pas déjà rentrer

Ichigo: ... *retire sa veste qu'il pose délicatement sur les épaules de Rukia*

Rukia: *le regarde* oh merci Ichigo, mais et toi ça va aller?

Ichigo: t'inquiète *passe le bras autour d'elle et la colle de nouveau contre lui*

Rukia: *rougit* ah tu te rappelles de quoi de la fête au juste?

Ichigo: avec du recul je me souviens d'absolument tout

Rukia: ouais moi aussi

Ichigo: c'est quoi cette question d'abord?

Rukia: oh bah rien, c'est juste histoire de savoir quoi x))

Ichigo: tu te rappelles du "gage" qu'on nous a donné à faire tous les deux?

Rukia: heu oui bien sûr comment oublier ça /

Ichigo: ouais...

Rukia: je suis contente que tu portes absolument tous le temps cette montre

Ichigo: c'est normal, j'y tiens beaucoup!

Rukia: moi non plus je ne me sépare jamais de ces bijoux que tu m'as offert ^^

Ichigo: oui, de plus ils te vont si bien!

Rukia: évidemment c'est toi qui me les as offerts :3

Ichigo: héhé *la serre contre lui*

Rukia: c'est bientôt la fête de fin d'été

Ichigo: ouais ça clos nos vacances en même temps, bientôt la reprise des cours

Rukia: ooooh nan pas le lycée ! XD

Ichigo: et si malheureusement

Rukia: de toute façon nous serons toujours l'un avec l'autre ^^

Ichigo: oui :) il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer maintenant

Rukia: tu as raison

Ichigo: allez debout! *lui tend la main* De l'aide?

Rukia: *prends sa main* merci

_Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison en marchant sous ce magnifique ciel désormais étoilé_

Ichigo: ouah une étoile filante! Fais un vœu :3

Rukia: c'est fait! Toi aussi maintenant

Ichigo: t'inquiète c'est déjà fait

Rukia: c'est quoi ton vœu?

Ichigo: si je le dit il risque de ne pas se réaliser

Rukia: roooh ;)

_Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour regarder le ciel_

Ichigo: je suis si bien avec toi...

Rukia: moi aussi mais... Que veux-tu dire par là?

Ichigo: bah... J'adore être avec toi et tout

Rukia: rassure-toi, il en est de même pour moi

Ichigo: *la regarde dans les yeux* la lumières de la lune se reflétant sur ton si beau visage... Enfin je veux dire... Tu es vraiment très belle Rukia... /

Rukia: oh heu... Merci ^^'

Ichigo: mais c'est vrai *pose sa main sur le visage de Rukia*

Rukia: pourtant non ce n'est pas vrai je suis moche *le regarde dans les yeux et pose sa main sur celle d'Ichigo*

Ichigo: tu veux une baffe? Alors arrête de dire ça

Rukia: tu n'oserais pas taper une petite tout de même? *sourire malicieux*

Ichigo: bien sûr que nan, hé dit donc toi jamais je ferai du mal à qui que ce soit, surtout à toi

Rukia: je te taquine x) *prends la main d'Ichigo qui est sur son visage et la décale pour l'enlever et la garder juste comme ça puis reste main dans la main*

Ichigo: *resserre sa main et contemple Rukia sous la douce lumière* aller on reprend la marche parce que sinon on n'est pas rendu d'être arrivés

Rukia: tu as raison ^^ enfaite qu'est-ce que tu as pour que tu m'observe comme ça?

Ichigo: *pense* je voudrai tellement lui dire...

Rukia: alors?

Ichigo: je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu tu étais très jolie et...

Rukia: et? *commence à se poser des questions*

Ichigo: heu et... *est très gêné et rougit* je... je... je t'-t'aime... /

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: je suis désolé j'aurai aimé te le dire avant mais... Le courage n'était pas la...

Rukia: *elle coupa la tirade d'Ichigo de l'index sur sa bouche* ne dit plus rien Ichigo, car moi aussi *est toute rouge*

Ichigo: trop mignonne à rougir!

Rukia: grrr dit pas de conneries toi! J'étais sincère!

Ichigo: moi aussi, pourquoi mentir sur une chose aussi belle

Rukia: oui... on rentre?

Ichigo: oui mais avant... *prends le visage de Rukia entre ses mains*

Rukia: *le regarde dans les yeux, son cœur bat la chamade et approche ses lèvres des sienne*

Ichigo: *pense* j'ai le cœur qui bat a mille a l'heure... *l'embrasse*

_Ce baiser n'avait rien de comparable à celui du gage, celui-ci était plein d'amour, de tendresse et de sincérité_

Rukia: rentrons

Ichigo: cette fois, oui *prends sa main en souriant*

_Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison, tout le monde semblait dormir, en même temps il était vraiment tard, ils allèrent donc dormir. Le lendemain matin au petit déj'..._

Yuzu: alors Karin, prête pour le grand match?

Karin: ouais j'suis en pleine forme!

Rukia: allé courage vous êtes la meilleure équipe!

Ichigo: *débarque dans la pièce* yo'

Karin: yo Ichi-nii

Yuzu: salut Ichi!

Rukia: coucou !

Ichigo: *se dirige vers Rukia, l'embrasse, la serre dans ses bras et attend la réaction de ses sœurs*

Rukia: *rougit*

Yuzu: hééé mais depuis quand vous sortez ensembles vous deux?!

Karin: oh bravo j'suis contente pour vous!

Rukia: heu depuis hier soir...

Yuzu: tu vois on te l'avait dit que c'était un rendez-vous galant et tu nous a pas cru!

Ichigo: y avait rien de prémédité!

Karin: huhu~ c'est trop chou!

Ichigo: enfaite il est ou le vieux?

Yuzu : heu juste allé faire les courses, il sera là pour le match de Karin cet aprèm

Rukia: il faudrait que je donne des nouvelles à ma sœur et Byakuya

Ichigo: je viens avec toi ^^ *va à l'ordi avec Rukia*

Karin: ils sont inséparables ces deux la ;)

Yuzu: et ça va faire qu'augmenter puisqu'ils sont ensembles maintenant

Karin: ouais ^^

_A l'ordi_

Rukia: ah ils sont Co en plus x)

Ichigo: ah bah tant mieux vite lance l'appel

Rukia: *débute la connexion en cam*

Ichigo: tu comptes leur dire pour nous ou on attend un peu?

Rukia: j'sais pas, Ah salut Hisana ça va? :D

Hisana : salut Rukia, Ichigo, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de vous! Oui je vais bien et vous?

Rukia: oui, désolée ça fait au moins trois semaines!

Ichigo: oui ça va ^^ Byakuya est là?

Hisana: il est parti faire des courses, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer

Rukia: alors ça va le bébé?

Hisana: ah oui parfaitement, en pleine forme!

Ichigo: c'est prévu pour quand?

Hisana: normalement le 5 mars si tout va bien

Rukia: je suis vraiment ravie pour vous, sincèrement

Hisana: j'ai tellement hâte!

Rukia: bah remarque tu m'étonne! C'est normal :)

Ichigo: tu voudrais que ce soit une fille ou un garçon?

Hisana: je préférerais une fille d'abords et un garçon après

Rukia: je m'en doutais!

Hisana: tu me connais bien hein? X)

Rukia: plutôt oui ^^

Ichigo: *cris jusqu'à la cuisine* hé Yuzu! Karin!

Yuzu: *arrive à côté de lui avec Karin* oui?

Ichigo: Hisana je te présente mes deux petites sœurs jumelles, Karin la brune et Yuzu c'est l'autre

Hisana: ravie de vous connaître toute les deux, je suis la grande sœur de Rukia, Hisana, Enchantée

Yuzu: de même, tiens qui est ce jeune homme qui arrive derrière?

Karin: enchantée, ah oui tien, c'est qui?

Rukia: Byakuya!

Byakuya: *embrasse Hisana* yo Rukii ça va?

Rukia : ouais tranquille ^^

Byakuya: et toi Ichigo?

Ichigo: oui comme toujours

Byakuya: ah ce sont tes sœurs la bas derrière toi?

Yuzu: c'est exact, je suis Yuzu Kurosaki et voici ma "petite" sœur jumelle, Karin

Karin: enchantée

Byakuya: moi je suis le mari d'Hisana, également le beau-frère de Rukia je suis également ravi de vous connaître. Enfaite sur ce, je voulais vous dire qu'on voudrait bien vous voir pour noël vous en pensez quoi?

Rukia: oh ouii ça serai trop bien!

Ichigo: oui mais nous ne pouvons pas aller jusqu'en France

Byakuya: alors vous proposez quoi?

Rukia: venez ici!

Hisana: j'en serai déjà à mon 6ème mois de grossesse, est-ce sur de prendre l'avion?

Byakuya: nous prendrons un jet privé si tu veux avec un personnel adapté

Ichigo: ohw c'est trop mignon comment il s'occupe de toi *-*

Rukia: vous me direz hein quand vous saurez si c'est un petit ga ou une petit fille :3

Hisana: oui t'inquiète, c'est promis :)

Yuzu : *chuchote a l'oreille d'Ichigo puis à Rukia* vous avez vraiment rien à leur dire vous? *sourire malicieux*

Rukia: cool :) hééé qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi Yuzu c'est bon, c'est bon on va leur dire *air gêné*

Ichigo: *regarde Rukia* heuu enfaite je sais pas comment dire ça...

Rukia: moi non plus heuuu...

Byakuya: hu?

Hisana: de quoi parlez-vous enfin?

Rukia: heu enfaite avec Ichigo on s'est vraiment beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps et...

Ichigo: je l'ai embrassé... Hier... On est ensembles quoi

Hisana: ohw mais c'est cool!

Rukia: je suis contente d'avoir pu lui dire

Ichigo: j'ai eu trop de mal à lui dire et c'est moi qui me suis lancé

Byakuya: c'est trop mignon :3

Rukia: voili voilou quoi ^^'

Hisana: j'suis tellement contente pour vous, c'est THE couple du mois

Rukia: ^^'

_Ils continuèrent de discuter longuement, maintenant, place au match de Karin qui bat son plein 2-0 pour elle et son équipe_

Ichigo: allé Karin !

Rukia: tu sais, de la voir jouer comme ça, ça me rappelle ce jour où nous nous sommes confié nos passés difficiles l'un a l'autre

Ichigo: ah oui c'est vrai

Rukia: enfaite, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui nous a rapprochés à ce point

Ichigo: je ne sais pas, mais ça fesai déjà un sacré moment que je m'intéressais à toi avant que je te l'avoue hier soir...

Rukia: moi c'était déjà pendant le voyage, ou peut-être même avant je ne sais pas trop... j'avais tellement peur de te le dire et que ça ne soit pas réciproque!

Ichigo: il en va de même pour moi ^^' qu'est-ce qu'on est timides! C'est fou ça hein? X)

Rukia: tu m'étonne, mais maintenant tout est clair entre nous ^^

Ichigo: oui, je t'aime, tu m'aime, c'est vraiment génial

Rukia: exactement mais je dois quand même t'avouer que t'est mon premier "petit-ami"

Ichigo: toi aussi tu es la première, mais comment ça se fait? Tu es si belle! Tous les garçons du monde rêveraient d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi! Que ce soit en physique ou caractère tu es vraiment parfaite!

Rukia: tu es adorable, mais tout n'est pas vrai je ne suis pas parfaite, personne n'est parfait ! D'ailleurs tout est vrai pour toi aussi mon petit Ichi

Ichigo: *la serre contre lui* je t'aime ma petite Rukia!

Rukia: fort! 3

_C'est la fin du match_

Karin : ouah j'suis claquée !

Yuzu: quel match! Bravo!

Karin: ouais mais on les a battu a la toute dernière minute et ce grâce à Toshiro

Toshiro: tu m'as bien aidé hé quand même

Karin: normal, capitaine ^^

Toshiro: bravo championne allé on va chercher la coupe ?

Karin: oui !

Rukia: c'est désormais la meilleure équipe de foot du Japon dans leur section !

Ichigo: j'suis trop fier d'elle

Rukia: c'est normal, qui ne le serait pas à ta place

Toshiro: tiens t'as qu'à conserver cette coupe chez toi :3

Karin: mais c'est toi le capitaine, elle te revient

Toshiro: tu es la meilleure de toute l'équipe, allé accepte

Karin : c'est d'accord, merci beaucoup! Tu veux venir à la maison ?

Toshiro: heu excuse moi je dois aider ma grand-mère à re décorer le salon :/

Karin: okay, une autre fois alors

Toshiro: bien sûr avec plaisir ^^ attends je reviens tout à l'heure

Ichigo: tu veux rester à la fête d'après match?

Karin: oui s'il te plait

Rukia: bien sur tu fais ce que tu veux, mais nous on va passer un petit coucou à Orihime

Ichigo: oui, a taleur

_Chez Orihime_

Rukia: ça me fait plaisir de te voir!

Orihime: oui, depuis la fête on s'est même plus donné de nouvelles

Rukia: ah je suis désolée

Orihime: vous avez fait quoi de beau pendant ce temps-là?

Ichigo: bah rien de spécial en plus x)

Rukia: tu as revu les autres récemment?

Orihime: oui, Tatsuki et Renji hier, et Uryu est passé ce matin

Rukia: ils vont tous bien?

Orihime: oui tranquille ^^

Ichigo: tant mieux

Orihime: au faite, j'ai remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes vachement collé l'un à l'autre, il se passe quoi? Un nouveau petit couple a Karakura?

Rukia: *rougit* oui en quelque sorte

Ichigo : c'est très récent

Orihime: ooooowh c'est trop mignon!

Rukia: pourquoi tout le monde a cette réaction...

Ichigo: je me le demande

_Au stade, la petite fête se poursuit_

Toshiro: tiens, c'est pour toi *lui tends une enveloppe*

Karin: qu'est-ce que c'est?

Toshiro : ne l'ouvre que chez toi, d'accord?

Karin : heu okay

_Quelques heures plus tard, Renji débarque chez Ichigo pour passer un petit coucou_

Renji : alors comme ça, vous sortez ensembles tous les deux

Rukia: exactement

Renji: je vois, et c'est qui qui a avoué en premier?

Ichigo: moi

Renji: hé t'aurai pas des conseils à me donner?

Ichigo: bah j'sais pas trop, désolé

Rukia: je vous laisse je vais voir Karin et Yuzu

Renji: okay

Ichigo: un bisou avant!

Rukia: oui t'inquiète *l'embrasse*

Renji: c'est chou :3

_Dans la cuisine_

Yuzu: alors tu l'ouvre cette enveloppe, Karin?

Rukia: ah, j'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois, aller ouvre ;))

Karin: ok mais je lis avant de vous montrer *l'ouvre et lis le contenu, en reste la bouche béate puis rougis*

Yuzu: alors keske c'est?!

Rukia: youhou Karin?

Karin : ah! Si je m'attendais à ça!

Yuzu: passe-moi ça!

Rukia: *se penche pour lire*

Karin : je suis surprise...

_Chère Karin, je t'envoie cette lettre par manque de courage, j'espère que tu ne vas pas trouver ça lâche... Je veux juste te dire ce que je n'ose pas t'avouer depuis un moment déjà... J'éprouve plus qu'une profonde amitié pour toi... j'ai si peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque! Je t'aime et je tenais absolument à te l'avouer mais je n'ai trouvé que cette solution de passer par une lettre. Tu es si belle, tu as un super caractère, tu es la meilleure joueuse de foot que je n'avais jamais vu, j'ai la profonde sensation que nous nous somme énormément rapprochés ces derniers temps, même si j'avoue avoir ces sentiments sincère depuis très longtemps... Je vais être distant j'ai trop peur de ta réaction et je n'oserai plus te regarder en face après de tels aveux... sache que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde, tu es la seule personne à réussir à me redonner le sourire quand je vais mal, tu es si exceptionnelle! Bon, je te laisse, gros bisous à toi, je ne sais pas encore quand j'oserai venir de dire tout ça en face. Et si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu en pense ce serai très gentil, je t'aiiiime! Très sincèrement à toi, Toshiro qui t'aime! ... / 3_

Yuzu: ouah sérieux petite sœur c'est génial! T'en pense quoi?

Karin: et bien...

Rukia: en effet c'est vraiment mignon de sa part, alors tu vas lui avouer toi aussi? Ne le fais pas trop attendre tout de même!

Karin: j'ose pas...

Yuzu: alléééé! Courage ma sistàah!

_Dans la chambre _

Ichigo: et ben, y as de l'agitation en bas dit donc x)

Renji: c'est clair ^^ bon pour en revenir à notre sujet, c'est vraiment romantique de la manière dont tu lui as tout avoué, je ne peux qu'admirer ton courage

Ichigo: en rajoute pas non plus x))

Renji: maintenant c'est à mon tour de tout avouer!

_Dans la cuisine:_

Karin: bon, je vais aller le voir

Yuzu: ouii courage!

Rukia: enfaite, ça fait une double déclaration puisque hier c'était Ichigo pour moi et là c'est Toshiro pour toi

Karin : ouais bon allé, je prends mon courage à deux mains a taleur les filles, je vous raconterai!

Rukia: oui, je m'occupe de prévenir Ichi, bonne chance ! :3

Yuzu: + !

Rukia: *frappe à la porte de la chambre*

Ichigo: entre!

Rukia: *rentre dans la chambre* heu Karin est partie chercher des courses que Yuzu à zappé cet aprèm

Ichigo: pas de problème, tu viens avec nous discuter?

Rukia: ouais *s'assoie à côté d'Ichigo* vous parliez de quoi?

Renji: de comment je devrai dire à Tatsuki tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je l'aime...

Rukia: ah okay ! *pense* ça ferai une triple déclaration XD*

_10 minutes plus tard, Karin se trouvai devant chez la grand-mère de Toshiro, elle s'approche de la porte puis sonne_

Toshiro: j'vais ouvrir grand-mère! Roh qui ça peut bien être ?

Karin: j'ai le trac...

Toshiro: *ouvre la porte et affiche un air très surpris* Karin?

Karin: oui c'est moi, j'ai à te parler

Toshiro: *vois la lettre dans les mains de Karin* je vois, tu peux entrer

Karin: je suis désolée de venir ici si tard!

Toshiro: c'est pas grave t'inquiète. Tiens grand-mère je te présente Karin

Grand-mère : je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune fille, je t'ai vu jouer lors du match, tu es vraiment très forte

Karin: de même, oh merci c'est gentil Mme

Toshiro: aller viens, allons dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquille pour discuter...

Karin: je te suis

Toshiro:*la fait entrer dans la chambre et s'assoie dur son lit* installe toi fais comme chez toi

Karin: heu ok... *se met à côté de lui* je voulais te parler de ceci *montre la lettre*

Toshiro: je me doute bien, oui

Karin: tu es vraiment sincère dans toutes ces paroles?

Toshiro: bien sûr... excuse-moi hein vraiment, de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant

Karin: t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu sais j'suis pas mieux que toi sur ce coup-là... /

Toshiro: t-toi aussi tu... ?

Karin: *approuve d'un léger hochement de la tête et d'un sourire timide*

Toshiro: heu... j'sais même pas quoi dire... j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction, j'ignorai totalement que toi tu serai aussi timide

Karin: comme quoi hein...

Toshiro: ouais c'est fou hein

Karin: carrément *air gêné*

Toshiro: *rougit comme une tomate*

Karin: je... je devrai renter à présent

Toshiro: je te raccompagne à la porte

Karin : *au seuil de la porte se retourne vers Toshiro* ça m'as fait plaisir d'avoir pu te parler

Toshiro: oui ^^ *la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui* je t'aime

Karin : moi aussi *l'embrasse, ses joues deviennent cramoisi et part en courant par peur de sa réaction*

Toshiro: *reste muet de surprise et la regarde s'éloigner*

_A la maison, Karin viens de rentrer_

Yuzu: alors ça s'est passé comment?!

Rukia: oui allez racontes!

Karin: avant ça, ou est Ichigo_?_

Rukia: dans sa douche

Karin: ah okay bon, vous voulez savoir quoi au juste

Yuzu: tout! Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit etc...

Karin: bah j'suis arrivée là-bas puis il m'a présenté à sa grand-mère, on est allés dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille et discuter. Bah il a tout de suite deviné la raison de ma visite et on est vite rentrés dans le vif du sujet, il m'a dit clairement ce qu'il ressentait, je lui ai moi aussi avouer. Au moment de partir je l'ai embrassé et je suis partie sans même voir sa réaction. Je suis stupide

Rukia: mais non, t'as juste eu un pti coup de stress

Yuzu: j'aurai pas fait mieux t'inquiète

Ichigo: qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait mieux?

Yuzu: ah! Ichigo tu m'as fait peur!

Karin: depuis quand est-tu là?

Ichigo: je viens à peine d'arriver

Yuzu: ah ^^

A suivre ;)


	12. festival de fin d'été- rentrée scolaire

**Chapitre 12: festival de fin d'été- rentrée scolaire.**

_Maintenant nous sommes le 21 septembre, les vacances d'été touchent à leur fin en même temps que cette saison estivale. Le temps a passé très vite tout le monde rageait que les vacances soient déjà finies. Le soir même, un grand festival va être organisé pour "fêter" ça. _

Rukia: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah la rage! Je veux pas retourner en cours T-T !

Ichigo: ouais c'est clair! Dans un mois on sera de nouveau en vacances t'inquiète!

Rukia: un mois c'est déjà trop long!

Ichigo: tu as une tenue pour le festival aufaite?

Rukia: je crois mais je suis sure qu'elle est trop petite maintenant

Ichigo: essaye-la alors

Rukia: *part se changer dans la salle de bain, l'enlève et reviens* nan c'est mort j'suis trop serrée

Ichigo: faudra que t'aille en chercher une alors

Rukia: ouais j'appelle Orihime

_Quelques minutes après..._

Ichigo: alors?

Rukia: c'est bon j'y vais avec elle et Tatsuki

Ichigo: heu... Il faudrait juste que tu me dises la couleur

Rukia: ouais c'est vrai que les couples doivent avoir leurs kimono assortis, bah j'sais pas trop je t'enverrai un sms

Ichigo: ok ^^ hey viens par la toi *ouvre grand ses bras*

Rukia: *viens lui faire un câlin et l'embrasse* désolée je dois y aller, a taleur 3

Ichigo: *la ré-embrasse * à taleur, je t'aime! 3

Rukia: moi aussi je t'aime 3

_Plus tard, devant chez Orihime_

Orihime: allé c'est parti !

Tatsuki: alors on va au magasin spécialisé du centre-ville en premier?

Rukia: je sais pas où c'est moi x)

Orihime: bon on y va!

Rukia: quel enthousiasme !

_Elles se dirigent donc vers ce magasin_

Orihime: moi j'suis pressée d'être ce soir! Mais pas demain en cours

Rukia: ça devrait aller le premier jour

Tatsuki: ouais! Au fait, tu en est ou avec Ichigo, ça se passe bien?

Rukia: ouais ça se passe très bien ^^ et toi ça avance avec Renji?

Tatsuki: / j'lui ai encore rien dit!

Orihime: allé un peu de courage voyons!

Rukia: bien à toi de dire ça! XD tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer à Uryu!

Orihime: mais je peux quand même te dire un truc?

Rukia: hein? Je t'écoute

Orihime: au début j'étais très jalouse de toi, tu étais si proche de lui, et moi je n'arrivais pas à lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui, à l'époque, car là, ce n'est plus lui qui m'intéresse et puis j'avais bien vu que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre!

Rukia: j'avais remarqué x)

Orihime: heiiiin? Tu savais?!

Rukia: prends-moi pour une idiote en plus!

Tatsuki: ça suffit vous deux! Moi j'ai aimé Ichigo il y a longtemps de ça

Rukia: XDDD et bah, il est aimé mon Ichi

Orihime: ouais et c'est toi qui l'as eu

Rukia: Tatsuki, tu verras, Renji est quelqu'un de formidable

Tatsuki: tu l'as aimé?

Rukia: hum, il a toujours été mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai mais je ne me suis jamais posé la question x) au fond de moi, peut-être je ne sais pas, cela dépassait un peu l'amitié mais j'avais surement peur de le perdre et notre grande amitié au passage, au cas où ça ne fonctionne pas. De même pour Kaien au tout début. Bref en tout cas j'aime énormément mon Ichi!

Tatsuki: je te comprends psk c'était pareil avec Ichigo x)

Orihime: et bah xD ah voilà le magasin dont je vous parlais!

Rukia: *entre* ouah c'est grand! Et il y a tous les trucs traditionnels! Même des Kimonos, éventails, encens ...

Tatsuki: oui tout, en passant des vêtements aux objets? C'est vraiment un endroit génial

Orihime: *regarde minutieusement tous les kimonos afin d'en trouver un parfait pour elle* ouah lui il gère!

Rukia: joli ^^ moi j'ai trouvé lui, je vais l'essayer *part dans la cabine*

Tatsuki: j'suis pas douée moi pour en trouver qui m'aille *continue de regarder*

Rukia: heu tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait Tatsuki? XD je galère

Tatsuki: ouais attends

_Ailleurs à Karakura..._

Ichigo : hé Renji! Marche pas si vite!

Renji: désolé ! Heu c'est ou chez Uryu déjà?

Ichigo: dans deux rues, un peu de patience

Renji: j'ai hâte de faire la fête ce soir!

Ichigo: grave x) mais pas d'être en cours demain...

Renji: ah ouais au faite j'avais oublié de te dire que j'allais être intégré dans ta classe

Ichigo: incruste! C'est Tatsuki qui va être contente!

Renji: ah tu crois?

Ichigo: bah ouais tkt pas pour ça, j'ai bien vu que elle aussi se sentait proche de toi, pas que toi d'elle

Renji: tu crois vraiment que ça ne va pas la gêner?

Ichigo: oh non ^^ ah voilà on y est!

Renji: enfin!

_Ichigo sonna à la porte, en attendant Renji pensai a comment il allait pouvoir dire tout ça à Tatsuki... _

Uryu: salut les ga! Allez entrer en attendant

Renji: ouais. Hey Ichigo ça fait chier j'sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire enfin faut savoir choisir le moment

Ichigo: arrête de te prendre la tête va

Uryu: vous parlez de quoi exactement?

Renji: bah enfaite heu

Ichigo: il craque pour Tatsuki et il veut lui avouer

Uryu: demande a Mizuiro c'est un pro de la drague

Ichigo : ouais mais lui il n'est pas de bon conseil, ce coureur de jupon

Renji: Ichigo a réussi à avouer à Rukia et il ne veut même pas m'aider

Uryu: si ça continue tu vas finir forever alone *sourire sadique*

Renji: c'est bien à toi de parler, t'es seul jt'e rappelle!

Ichigo: bref heu alors on va les acheter ces fichues fringues pour ce soir?!

Uryu: ouais

_Les filles tant qu'à elles avaient fini leurs achats_

Rukia: ah oui c'est vrai faut que j'envoie un message a Ichi! *prends son tel et envoie '_rouge'*_

Orihime: voilà maintenant on rentre, on va se faire belles :3

Tatsuki: je me demande quelle coiffure je vais me faire

Rukia: on ira chez Ichigo, Yuzu c'est une pro de la coiffure ;)

Orihime: tu crois qu'elle acceptera de nous coiffer toute les trois?

Rukia: ouais t'inquiète

Orihime: est-ce que tu sais si elle et sa sœur vont au festival?

Rukia: bah je pense que Karin y va avec Toshiro, par contre Yuzu je sais pas

Tatsuki: Toshiro? Le jeune garçon de son équipe de foot?

Rukia: exact!

Orihime: ohw c'est trop mignon !

Tatsuki: ils sont ensembles? Depuis quand?

Rukia : un petit moment déjà ^^ ils sont chou tous les deux!

Orihime: ooooooooooohhh génial

Rukia : ahahah allez les filles on y va

Tatsuki: ouais'

Orihime: c'est partiiii !

_Un peu après, chez les Kurosaki_

Yuzu: alors heu c'est qui que je coiffe en preum's?

Rukia: heu comme vous voulez, Orihime?

Orihime: okay

Yuzu : alors tu veux quoi?

Orihime: bouclés

Yuzu: facile alors okay

_Tout le monde est prêt, ils se rejoignent donc à la rivière qui se situe juste à côté du lieu de la fameuse fête_

Ichigo: ah Rukia! Les filles!

Rukia: yo les ga' ! *va embrasser Ichigo*

Uryu: oh ça vous va très bien ces tenues les filles

Orihime: je peux aussi retourner le compliment aux garçons, pas vrai Tatsuki?

Tatsuki: oh bah si x) mais heuuuu mon kimono est de la même couleur que le tien, Renji

Renji: ah oui, tien, bah tout le monde vas croire qu'on est ensemble

Tatsuki: ça c'est pas grave au pire hein

Rukia: *chuchote* surtout que tu l'aime. Ça va durer encore combien de temps ça faut que tu lui dises bon sang!

Tatsuki : roh c'est bon j'fais ske je peux!

Orihime: c'est pas simple laisse la faire à son rythme

Ichigo: sauf que vous n'êtes pas très discrètes les filles moi j'ai tout entendu, et lui j'espère bien que nan

Rukia Orihime Tatsuki: oups *main sur la bouche*

Tatsuki: *regard vers Renji* heu vous croyez qu'il a entendu?

Rukia: ça m'étonnerai, bah tien Ichi on devrait les aider tu ne crois pas?

Ichigo: c'est leurs affaires a près tout

Rukia: bah tu sais très bien leur ressenti à eux deux, et je pense pas que ça va leur faire de mal un peu d'aide

Ichigo: hum comme tu voudras

Renji: hé tout le monde, on y va?

Uryu: ouais ça commence!

Ichigo: au faite Rukia, très réussie cette coupe ça va très bien avec le reste de ta tenue

Rukia: t'est adorable x) pareil pour toi :P

Tatsuki: hey ça vous dit une glace les gens?

Tous: owaii !

Ichigo: c'est moi qui paye pour toi ma chérie *serre la petite Rukia contre lui* alors tu veux quoi? :3 3

Rukia: comme toi :3 mais heu je refuse, c'est moi qui paye!

Ichigo: non allé steuplait laisse-moi payer

Rukia: ok, ok xD

Ichigo: ^^ :3 on ira ou après?

Tatsuki: pk pas faire un karaoké?

Renji: ça implique monter sur scène?

Uryu: y as une petite salle exprès en plus de la scène pour être plus tranquille

Tatsuki: Orihime, Rukia, ça vous tente?

Rukia: Ichigo?

Ichigo: taleur okay ^^ faudra pas louper le feu d'artifice hein?

Orihime: c'est clair!

_Tous commandèrent leurs glaces, ils les mangeaient tout en discutant. La voix de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous se fit entendre, tout le monde se retourna et virent Keigo accompagné de Mizuiro, Chizuru et Chad_

Keigo: ça faisait si longtemps vous tous!

Ichigo: yosh' oui c'est vrai

Rukia: salut vous tous!

Chizuru: oooorriiiiiihhhiiiiimeeeeeee e! *se jette sur la pauvre Orihime mais se fit une nouvelle fois arrêter par un punch de Tatsuki*

Tatsuki: ça suffit un peu!

Chizuru: bouhouhou... T-T

Mizuiro: tiens? Kuchiki-san toujours aussi jolie à ce que je vois, ravi de te revoir

Ichigo: fait bien gaffe à ce que tu dis, toi!

Keigo: eh bien, tu la défens beaucoup je trouve

Chad: idiot. N'as-tu rien remarqué?

Keigo: hein? Que veux-tu dire, Chad?

Rukia: bah on sort ensembles

Keigo: qu-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!

Uryu: ce que vous êtes long à la détente, c'est navrant

Ichigo: bon, nous allions à la salle de karaoké vous voulez venir avec nous?

Mizuiro : pourquoi pas

_Tout le monde chanta à tour de rôle, maintenant au tour de Rukia_

Renji: allez Rukia montre nous que tu chantes bien, contrairement à ce que tu as montré étant bourrée XD

Rukia: roh ça va, je sais très bien que je chante mal arrête de dire nimporte quoi

Ichigo : alléééééééééééé t'est la meilleure

Rukia: maiiheuuu !

Orihime: tva interpréter quoi?

Rukia: Harukaze du groupe SCANDAL

Tatsuki: belle chanson !

Rukia: *commence à chanter d'une très belle voix*

Tous: ouah...

Rukia *termine*voilà désolée j'espère ne pas vous avoir cassé les oreilles

Ichigo: tu rigole là j'espère c'était très joli !

Tous: ouais c'est clair!

Renji: je l'avais dit x3

Orihime: sacrée voix

Rukia: ^^' heu merci

_Tous se rendent maintenant aux stands de nourriture, pendant ce temps Ichigo essai d'attraper une peluche à Rukia avec les machines à pince_

Rukia: mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? *croque dans sa pomme d'amour*

Uryu: laisse-lui deux minutes quand même XD

Rukia: Ichii !

Ichigo: ouais j'arrive attends

Tatsuki: ah il arrive XD

Ichigo: désolé, tiens pour toi *lui offre une peluche lapin qui tient un cœur entre ses pattes ou c'est marqué " I love you " *

Rukia: oooooooh merci ! C'est adorable! 3 j'ai une pomme d'amour, on partage?

Ichigo: ouaiis, hé mais de rien :3 *l'embrasse*

Rukia: Ichigo, ça colle ce truc qu'on mange XD

Ichigo: ouais j'avoue mdrr

Orihime: un peu plus et ils seraient resté collés mdr!

Tatsuki: *éclate de rire* j'imagine trop le truc XD

Orihime: la pomme de la terreur

Tatsuki: WTF ? XDDDD

Renji: ahahahahah

Rukia: roh chut taisez-vous ça suffit !

Ichigo: ahahah c'est vrai que c'était assez drôle XD

Uryu: si c'était arrivé j'aurai pris en photo XD

Orihime: mdrrrr

Rukia: le feu d'artifice ne devrait pas tarder à commencer!

Ichigo: ouais, allons la bas nous y aurons une meilleure vue

Tatsuki: il parait qu'après il y a un concert du célèbre groupe aqua timez, ça vous dit qu'on y aille?

Renji: ouais bien sur j'suis partant!

Ichigo: *chuchote a l'oreille de Rukia* ça serai troooow chou qu'ils s'avouent ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre tout en regardant le feu d'artifice...

Rukia: *tout bas* ouais c'est clair, mais vu leur timidité c'est mal barré

Ichigo: BON ALLER ON SE DEPECHE SINON IL Y AURA PLUS DE PLACE POUR BIEN OBSERVER! *recommence à parler tout bas* bon alors on fait quoi?

Rukia: j'en sais rien, hey tu connais la chanson d'aqua timez 'sen no yoru wo koete'?

Ichigo: quel rapport?

Rukia: ben les paroles sont très belles. Ou alors on espère qu'elle sera chantée et là on les motive chacun de notre côté ou alors le cote romantique de l'un d'eux sera réveillé par la splendeur du spectacle?

Ichigo: raaaah difficile à dire!

Orihime: qu'est-ce qui est difficile à dire?

Rukia: en on parlait de Renji et Tatsuki, ils sont très timides on voudrai bien les aider mais on ne sait pas trop comment

Orihime: baaaah en même temps c'est pas facile

Ichigo: ouais

Tatsuki: EH! Mais ça ne serait pas Karin là-bas avec Toshiro?

Rukia: ah oui tiens... ils s'embrassent

Ichigo: oh... ça fait bizarre!

Renji: *pense* j'aimerai trop que ce soit moi et Tatsuki...

Tatsuki: *est dans ses pensées* ooooh pourquoi c'est pas moi et Renji plutôt

Orihime: *prends Tatsuki par le bras pour l'éloigner de Renji* Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse

Tatsuki: ah heuuu c'est juste que...

Rukia Ichigo: salut vous deux!

Toshiro: bonsoir Rukia, Ichigo

Karin: Saluuut!

Rukia: alors vous deux! Ça a l'air de se passer plutôt bien entre vous :3

Karin: oh oups vous avez vu xD

Toshiro: héhé ouais et vous 2?

Ichigo: très bien !

_Tout le monde s'installe et là, ça commença enfin_

Tatsuki: ouahhh kide! (=joli)

Renji: *pense* pas aussi joli que toi...

Rukia: *dans les bras d'Ichigo* oui c'est vraiment magnifique, ils ont mis le paquet cette année!

Ichigo: ouais *regard envers Renji du genre "roh qu'est-ce-que tu attends"*

Renji: roh c'est bon la c'est quoi c regard Ichigo!

Rukia: *soupir* alala faut les aider

Tatsuki: oh, Rukia que puis-je faire?

Uryu: eh dites-moi les filles vous ne profitez pas du feu d'artifice?

Orihime: laisse les c'est pour la bonne cause *sourire mystérieux*

Rukia: ... Bah rapproche-toi un peu de lui déjà

Tatsuki: hum je suis si stupide, comment pourrai-je croire qu'il puisse s'intéresser a une fille comme moi

Rukia: cela ne te ressemble pas! Arrête de dire de telles conneries ! Je suis absolument sure du contraire, après tout je le connais bien et crois-moi tu ne le laisse pas indifférent

Tatsuki: se serait-il confié à toi?

Ichigo: ahahahah les filles ne parlez pas si fort! Heureusement qu'il est en pleine discussion avec Toshiro parce que sinon c'était grillé direct XD aller ne reste pas plantée la, va le voir, demande lui une discussion et éloignez-vous un peu

Rukia: et après tu lui demande ce que tu es pour lui etc...

Tatsuki: bon... *se lève et se dirige vers Renji*

Renji: ah! Tatsuki! Alors, magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Tatsuki: oui c'est vrai

_Tatsuki était dans un profond état de stress, elle qui n'est pourtant pas timide normalement... la pauvre Tatsuki ne cessait de trembler et n'osai prononcer un seul mot, elle regardait Renji, celui pour qui son cœur battait, il était encore plus beau avec toute ces lumières se reflétant sur son visage ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son admiration pour lui. Elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation..._

Tatsuki: Renji... s'il te plait tu peux venir un instant s'il te plait?

_Ils allèrent donc un peu plus loin_

Renji: oui? Tu voulais me parler?

Tatsuki: oui enfaite heu...

Renji: moi aussi j'aimerai te dire quelque chose après...

Tatsuki: toi d'abord

Renji: honneur aux femmes!

Tatsuki: c'est très galant... mais s'il te plait aller moi je n'arrive pas à le dire...

Renji: enfaite moi non plus j'sais pas trop comment dire, mais ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi alors voilà faut que je me lance

Tatsuki: *pense* oulala...

Renji: tu te rappelles de notre rencontre en France?

Tatsuki: ahahah oui bien sûr, comme si c'était hier

Renji: exactement pareil, et depuis lors, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi...

Tatsuki: *affiche un air étonné*

Renji: oui je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est stupide et...

Tatsuki: non ce n'est pas stupide!

Renji: nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis, et il y a eu cette discussion à la fête... mais tu sais j'ai tellement peur de me faire des idées... tu sais que je n'ai pas changé d'avis

Tatsuki: oui tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là est resté gravé dans ma mémoire ça m'avais touché

Renji: c'était simplement la vérité

Tatsuki: alors...

Renji: j'suis bien forcé d'avouer que... tu... tu ne me laisse pas indifférent... s'il te plait chut oublie ça et dit moi ce que tu voulais me dire!

Tatsuki: à peu près la même chose *rougit*

Renji: tu veux dire que tu...

Tatsuki: ouais... Désolée c'est dur à dire pas vrai?

Renji: c'est clair, et j'espérai tellement que ce soit réciproque, le fait que cela le soit ça m'rend vraiment très heureux

Tatsuki: bah normalement je ne suis vraiment pas timide au contraire mais c'est différent lorsqu'il s'agit d'avouer ce genre de sentiments

Renji: et moi je le suis XD

Tatsuki: *souris*

Renji: je t'aime tellement!... *rougit grandement*

Tatsuki: *rougit* m-moi aussi!

Renji: *prend Tatsuki contre lui* trow mignonne quand tu rougis tu sais :3

Tatsuki: *colle son front au torse de Renji pour se cacher le visage* chuuuuuut heuuu!

Renji: ah non! Ne cache pas ton si joli minois! *relève la tête de sa Tatsuki de son index et plonge son regard dans le siens*

Tatsuki: *pense* il est trop mignon...

_Renji commença à approcher son visage de celui de Tatsuki qui ferme les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent enfin et en même temps le final du feu d'artifice retentissait dans le ciel. Ils rejoignirent alors les autres, main dans la main en faisant les petits timides, tout le monde firent alors un grand sourire en les voyant comme ça. Ainsi, un nouveau couple s'est formé à karakura. Ça fait beaucoup en un été mais tous en sont ravis et heureux._

Rukia: yeeeeeeeeees! C'est vraiment géniaaal!

Ichigo: super!

Orihime: j'suis troooow heureuse pour vous!

Renji: oh, merci!

Tatsuki: merci beaucoup!

Uryu: c'est cool, contant pour vous

Rukia: ooooh et retour au lycée...

Ichigo: ça craint!

Renji: j'compte sur toi pour m'aider à m'y retrouver dans ce lycée qui m'est inconnu ma petite Tatsuki ^^ kuso en plus j'interviens en pleine année, comment les autres vont réagir?!

Tatsuki: t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, ils sont cools

Rukia: ouais et y as nous tous alors ça va, de toute façon tu les as tous rencontrés la bas en France donc ça ira

Renji: oui c'est vrai même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de converser avec tous

Uryu: Rukia est arrivée en plein milieu de l'année aussi même si ce n'est pas dans les mêmes circonstances, elle a été plutôt bien reçue

Ichigo: aller tkt paaas

Rukia: *sert Ichigo dans ses bras* j'veux pas aller en cours c'est nul

Ichigo: on est ensembles c'est le principal, après oui c'est sûr que cela ne m''as vraiment pas manqué *la serre fort contre lui*

Karin: Ichigo! *arrive en courant* hé y'as l'concert vous allez tout louper si ça continue

Toshiro: nous aussi on va tout louper si ça continue on y va? *tend sa main*

Karin: ouais ! C'était juste pour vous prévenir c'est tout aller tchao! *prend la main de Toshiro et part*

Ichigo: vous voulez y aller ou pas?

Rukia: y aura beaucoup de monde, je pense qu'on pourra entendre d'ici. Alors c'est à quelle heure la rentrée demain?

Renji: ah oui c'est vrai c'est à quelle heure?

Tatsuki: 13h35

Orihime: ah ça va! Tant que c'est l'aprèm ça me convient

Uryu: au faite ça fait un moment qu'on a paumé Chad et les autres

Ichigo: bah c'est pas grave

Uryu: bon et bien moi je vais rentrer, à demain tout le monde!

Orihime: moi aussi, bye-bye!

Tous: à demain!

Rukia: on est plus que quatre, deux couple comme c'est chou!

Ichigo: oui XD moi je me demande comment vont réagir tous les gens de la classe, car très peu de gens savent pour moi et Rukia, et encore moins pour vous deux

Tatsuki: j'sais pas x) et à vrai dire je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent tout ce qui compte c'est notre bonheur à tous et puis voila

Renji: bien parlé :3

Ichigo: *embrasse Rukia*

Rukia: *souris*

Tatsuki: bah ça va faites comme si on n'était pas la! XD

Rukia : quoi, t'est jalouse? ;)

Tatsuki: certainement pas, je n'ai rien à vous envié

Renji: ahahahahah viens la toi *l'embrasse*

Rukia: oh c'est vraiment adorable

Ichigo: ouh ça me fait bizarre de te voir en couple Tatsuki! Depuis le temps qu'on se connait

Tatsuki: y'as un début à tout ^^

Ichigo: exact x)

Rukia: *écoute la musique du concert qui résonne au loin* ils font des belles chansons hein?

Ichigo: ouais *lui adresse un grand sourire*

Rukia: *s'allonge dans l'herbe* ah j'suis crevée moi xD

Ichigo: *s'allonge à côté d'elle* met ta tête sur mon torse si tu veux, tu seras mieux

Tatsuki: c'était une soirée pleine d'émotions ^^

Renji: oui ça c'est sur :3

Rukia: ouaiis j'suis trow bien contre toi 3

_Presque une heure passa_

Ichigo: nous devrions rentrer maintenant je pense

Renji: en effet il se fait tard

Tatsuki: *baille* j'suis vraiment dead moi

Ichigo: en plus, Rukia c'est endormie

Renji: elle doit se sentir bien contre toi ^^

Ichigo: ^^ et elle est vraiment troooow choute quand elle dort :3

Renji: tu vas devoir la porter xD

Tatsuki: pas de problème Ichigo est costaud x)

Renji: et c'est un poids plume en plus xD

Ichigo: c'est pas grave, je pourrai d'autant plus la contempler tout en marchant

Tatsuki: ohhhw kawaii!

Ichigo: *se redresse et prends Rukia dans ses bras* allez on y va

Renji: ouais

Tatsuki: *prend la main de Renji*

Rukia: mmmmmmmmmh?

Ichigo: oh! Pardon je t'ai réveillée?

Rukia: mmmh nah *regarde Ichigo et souris avant de se rendormir*

Tatsuki: ahahahah elle doit vraiment être H.S mdr

Ichigo: je crois bien oui x3

Renji: bon ben c'est ici qu'on se sépare ^^

Ichigo: ouais

Tatsuki: bonne nuit :3

Renji: à demain bonne nuit ^^

Ichigo: ouais a demain au lycée ! Bonne nuit les z'amoureux :P

Tatsuki Renji: o-oui merci à vous aussi !

Ichigo: pas de folies hein *sourire taquin*

Tatsuki: c'est plutôt à nous de dire ça de vous puisque ça fait un bon moment que vous êtes ensembles *sourire sadique*

Renji: ouais hein déjà !

Ichigo: bande de pervers va!

Tatsuki: oh je vois et tu ne dis pas non en plus XD

Renji: ooooh vous en cachez des choses ahahahahahahah!

Ichigo: mais non putin!

Tatsuki: c'est bon je rigole x) mais c'est toi qui a cherché hein XD

Ichigo: grrr bon aller JA NEE! *rentre chez lui*

Renji: tu crois qu'il est vexé?

Tatsuki: mais nan il le fait exprès x) et d'ailleurs par rapport à ça, cela m'étonnerai qu'ils en soient déjà la

Renji: hum t'as sans doute raison

_Le lendemain..._

Ichigo: *caresse le visage de Rukia* aller ma chérie, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure :)

Rukia: hu? Oh naaaaaan pas le lycée! *se cache la tête sous la couette*

Ichigo: hé si malheureusement

Rukia: mais? Je suis encore en vêtements traditionnels comme ça se fait?

Ichigo: tu t'es endormie contre moi hier soir, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller tu dormais tellement bien

Rukia: merci c'est gentil x) bon on se rejoint en bas taleur pour manger ^^

Ichigo: ton uniforme est juste là, à toute!

Rukia: thanxs!

Ichigo: no problem :p

_Un peu après_

Rukia: salut Yuzu, Karin et vous aussi Isshin

Yuzu: salut Rukia ça va bien aujourd'hui?

Karin: yosh'

Rukia: ça va bien et vous?

Yuzu Karin: ouais !

Isshin: ouii ça va bon je vais travailler, a plus tard les jeun's

Tous: ++!

Rukia: *embrasse son chéri* hé dis-moi, on est rentrés tard hier?

Ichigo: ouais assez xD

Karin: d'ailleurs, Rukia t'as reçu un mail cette nuit je crois

Rukia: ah? J'irai voir en rentrant des cours

Ichigo: et si c'était urgent?

Rukia: bon ok jvai voir

Yuzu: c'est prêt pour manger !

Rukia: c'est de ma sœur, elle dit qu'elle appellera surement aujourd'hui

Ichigo: ah ok, maintenant mangeons!

_Comme à son habitude, Mizuiro est venu chercher Ichigo et Rukia pour faire le trajet du lycée ensembles, cette fois Renji et Tatsuki étaient là, eux aussi_

Ichigo: c'est bon t'as rien oublié?

Rukia: *vérifie dans son sac* nan c'est bon j'ai tout!

Ichigo: pareil aller on y va, bonne reprise les filles!

Yuzu Karin: à vous aussi aussiiii!

Ichigo: *signe de la main*

Rukia: ah ils sont déjà là, ils nous attendent

Mizuiro: salut vous ça va? Là bon tout le monde à la flemme mais bon c'est normal

Ichigo: ouais

Rukia: alors Renji, pas trop d'appréhension et de stress?

Renji: oh ben ça va ^^

Tatsuki: bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller

Tous: ouais...

_Au lycée_

Orihime: salut, salut!

Tatsuki: yo' Orihime, tiens Uryu et Chad ne sont pas avec toi?

Tous: yosh'

Orihime: ils sont dans la salle de classe déjà

Ichigo: eh bah

Renji: c'est grand!

Tatsuki: jt'e fais visiter? Ça sonne pas encore y'as le temps

Renji: bien sûr, je te suis!

Keigo: I-CHI-GOOOO! Humf! *se prend un coup dans la gueule*

Ichigo yooosh'!

Rukia: qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible lui!

Keigo: c'était méchant ça!

**Driiiiiiing! **

Ichigo: ooooh... et c'est reparti!

Rukia: *soupir* grosse fleeeeeeeeme!

_La journée passa lentement, lentement, lentement... tous avaient tellement hate que cette journée se termine enfin!_

**Driiiiiiing!**

Tatsuki Rukia: YEAAAAAH!

Renji: enfin!

Ichigo: olala ce n'est pas trop tôt!

_En dehors du lycée_

Ichigo: ah tous avec leurs questions la xD

_'Camarades de classe: ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles Rukia/Ichigo et Tatsuki/Renji?'_

Rukia: grave, quelle bande de curieux!

Ichigo: et ça a été ça toute la journée!

Tatsuki: mais je m'en doutais!

Renji: mouvementé pour un premier jour xD

Tatsuki: je dois aller au dojo, je vous dis à demain !

Ichigo: ah oui c'est vrai elle reprend le karaté aujourd'hui

Tatsuki: bien sur puisque ça ferme pendant les vacances hors championnats

Ichigo Rukia: à demain!

Renji: heu je peux venir?

Tatsuki: bien sûr! Tu me regarderas, tu verras je suis plutôt douée sans me venter

Renji: ça je n'en doute pas :3

_20h. à la clinique Kurosaki, Rukia est en pleine conversation cam avec sa sœur_

Hisana: je t'avais promis que je t'appellerai dès que je savais le sexe du bébé, je suis allée faire une écho cet aprèm et maintenant nous sommes fixés ^^

Rukia: oh génial :D ! Ichigo va bientôt sortir de sa douche tu le diras kan il sera la x) alors tout se passe bien?

Hisana: oui tout est parfait!

Rukia: cool tant mieux j'suis trow contente pour vous!

Hisana: merci :3

Byakuya: salut Rukia! Ça va?

Rukia: oh! Oui je vais bien et toi?

Byakuya: très bien! Alors cette reprise des cours?

Rukia: ennuyeuse xD et tout le monde nous posai des questions à moi et Ichigo, du genre depuis quand on est ensembles ect...

Hisana: ahahahah cela ne m'étonne pas c'est normal !

Rukia: ouais x) ah au faite! Renji s'est mis en couple lui aussi!

Hisana: oh vraiment? C'est super ça!

Rukia: c'est clair ^^ il est avec... Tatsuki!

Byakuya: oh je suis ravi pour lui, c'est une personne très bien

Rukia: en effet

Hisana: ^^ :)

Ichigo: bonsoir !

Byakuya: bonsoir Ichigo

Hisana: on t'attendait

Rukia: aller crache le morceau c'est un gars ou une fille?

Byakuya: *regarde Hisana en souriant* c'est...

Hisana: un petit garçon :D

Ichigo: oh! C'est génial!

Rukia: tu voulais une fille, pas trop déçue onee-chan?

Hisana: pas du tout, ça me convient tout autant

Rukia: jsuis heureuse pour vous!

Byakuya: maintenant il faudra réfléchir à un prénom

Hisana: pour ça on as tout notre temps ^^

Ichigo: ça gère :3

Rukia: ouais !

Hisana: à vous maintenant ;)

Byakuya: ouais *regard malicieux*

Rukia: étrange cet air de déjà vu...

Ichigo: on est trop jeunes xD

Rukia: heu hum bon heu il est tard ici je vous laisse tchao!

Hisana: beh xD a plus tard alors :3

Byakuya: bisous!

Rukia: *monte dans sa chambre*

Byakuya: Ichigo, prend bien soin d'elle d'accords?

Ichigo: bien sur ! Toi aussi de même pour ta femme ^^ bon je vais vous laisser, au revoir!

Byakuya: ça va de soi xD oui ok au revoir ^^

Hisana: aller à plus tard Ichigo :)

Ichigo: bye!

A suivre ;)

Désolée je risque de mettre du temps a publier le prochain :'( ... gros bisous a vous tous!

Review? :D


End file.
